Phoenix Rising
by scarlett2112
Summary: A wall of fire roars down the street, the wind gusts hot and poisonous. It swirls the air, a flaming twister more horrifying than Damon could ever have imagined. Frozen in fear, Damon stands there, unable to think, unable to move... Then he hears someone calling his name.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday, October 8, 1871:

Having retired for the night, Damon lays on his bed. A room in a boarding house is all he can afford on his meager wages. As it is every night, _she_ is all he can think about. But he also knows that he has no future with her given the glaring differences in their social situations. Glancing at the clock, he sees it's just nine o'clock but with having nothing better to do and knowing that he has to get to the dock early in the morning, he turns over and closes his eyes. Suddenly the sound of the great bell alarming grabs his attention. Fires have been frequent lately so he doesn't doubt that it'll soon be extinguished. It's only when the bell pauses for fifteen minutes before the general alarm sounds, that Damon lurches upright. This alarm is what distinguishes a great fire from a small one. Turning his head to look out of his window, he sees a bright burning light to the southwest. He watches the growing conflagration for a moment becoming more alarmed when he sees red tongues of flame begin to shoot upward and lick at the sky. Jumping out of bed, he quickly slips into his clothes and runs outside to see if there's anything he can do to help.

Once outside, Damon finally gets a first hand look at the magnitude of the fire. The dogs of hell are upon the housetops. The fire is moving northward like an ocean surf on a sand beach. It is already moving and obviously out of control. Swallowing thickly, he watches as columns of flame shoot up from a burning building and in the blink of an eye the wind sweeps in, spreading the fire to the next building which in turns sets the next one ablaze. The scope of it is simply indescribable, it's terrible in its grandeur.

Billows of fire are rolling over the businesses and swallowing up their contents. Walls and roofs are collapsing so fast that the continuous reverberation of the ground quaking beneath his feet is scarcely noticed. Sober men and woman are hurrying through the streets hoping to escape the burning quarters, some with bundles of clothes on their shoulders, others dragging trunks along the sidewalk. Children are trudging at their sides or are borne in their parent's arms. Momentarily distracted by the child's cries, he turns his head back and forth as he tries to get a handle on the what's happening. When someone runs into him, knocking him to the ground, he shakes off the stupor and then jumps to his feet.

Droves of horses are in the road, no doubt galloping to a place of safety. Looking around even more, Damon watches in fear as tall buildings on the other side of the street melt down. Heat breaks the plate glass windows in the lower stories but not the upper ones. All the streets are crowded with fugitives, hastening towards the water. The smoke to the north is so dense that he cannot see the north division where sixty thousand people are likely stampeding in mortal terror to escape the flames.

Running towards State street, Damon glances towards the Feld, Leiter & Company store and to his great surprise, the great artificial fountain isn't running. This scares him even more because it means the pumping engines have been disabled by the burning roof collapsing on top of them. Determined to go down to the black cloud of smoke which is rising away to the southwest, he hurries toward it. At first glance, it looks like already part of the city is lost. Hearing loud detonations, Damon is afraid of the gunpowder and the magazine blowing up, knowing that would only stoke the fire, making it even more deadly than it likely already is. Others were asking for help to pull down the buildings but there were not tools available.

The wind continues to blow fiercely from the southwest. If it chops around to the north, the burning embers will blow back to the South Division. If it veers east, it would be blown to the west division. Although the river affords some protection, it's all anyone can do to keep ahead of the flames. Seeing a work team engaging in hauling water, Damon runs over to help. Filling bucket upon bucket of water and then passing it to the stranger beside him, he pushes himself to the brink of exhaustion.

The roar of the fire makes it almost impossible to hear anything. Looking up the sky again, Damon sees the orange tongues of burning flame lick high into the air. Coils of black smoke roll up from the flames for miles as the wind whips them back and forth. Watching all of this unfold before his very eyes, Damon feels his first sense of panic when he realizes that the flames are moving directly towards the opera house.

It's then that he remembers overhearing the man tell her that they would be attending the opera tonight. With his heart slamming like a freight train inside of his chest, he is momentarily frozen in fear. Hearing the clanging of fire wagons shakes him out of it. Dropping the bucket, he breaks out into a run, he pushes himself as hard as he can. Even breathing in the acrid smoke isn't enough to slow him down. Braving and dodging falling debris, he finally reaches his destination.

Seeing the building also aflame, Damon is nearly bowled over by the throngs of people trying to escape the inferno. Gigantic fingers of flame are shooting out from the top of the once grand structure. The wood is crackling, the smoke acrid and nearly suffocating. Yelling her name in case she's one of them, he runs around in a near panic. Not willing to give up, he tries to fight his way inside but he keeps getting pushed back, farther and farther. Momentarily paralyzed by the hopelessness of the situation, a bleary eyed Damon just watches as the fire consumes more and more of the building. And then as if by some miracle, despite the roar of the flames, he hears his name. Not sure it it's real or if he's imagining it, he looks around. Not seeing anyone that even resembles her, he feels tears begin to fill his eyes. About to surrender to his despair, something whether it's an angel or God himself urges him to look up. And when he does, his heart starts thrumming so chaotically against his ribs that it nearly knocks the wind out of him. Using her hands, she's frantically pounding against the paned glass window as tongues of flame move perilously closer to her. The look of stark, unbridled terror that's visible in her eyes is something akin to a nightmare.

Without even taking a moment to think about the hell and almost certain death that awaits him, Damon rushes into the building just barely darting out the way when a chandelier comes crashing down. Seeing the steps nearly completely engulfed in fire, he knows that he has no choice, he has to try to reach her. Covering his mouth, he runs up them, nearly falling more than once when the wood gives way under his feet. Finally reaching the top floor, fear ignites anew when he sees the way the floor is literally moving in waves. Fearing it'll collapse, he pushes himself forward. He runs into the great room but all he sees is people panicking as they try to get out through the back entrance. His lungs hurt from having to breathe in the thick, black acrid smelling smoke. With flames licking ever closer, he feels a renewed burst of adrenaline. Finding a couple huddled in a corner, he pulls them to their feet and points towards the stairs. Although the smoke makes it hard to see, he knows that it's the direction he came from.

Starting to feel frantic because he can't find her, he dashes into the great room again to see if he can see her or him even. Not willing to surrender, he runs out and again as if he has an angel on his side, he hears her screams alerting him to her location. The doorknob is nearly glowing red making it impossible for him to turn it. Stepping back as far as he can, he rams it with as much force as he can summon. Breathing a sigh of relief when the door gives, he bursts into the room and runs over to her. Pulling, her into his arms, he holds her for just a moment knowing he may never have the chance again. Although he never wants to let her go, he forces himself to, knowing that if he doesn't, they'll both surely die. Dragging her away from the window, he looks for something, anything to break the glass. Having no other choice, he closes his eyes and runs, ramming it with his shoulder. Thankfully the glass breaks but he feels each sliver and shard as it pushes painfully into his skin.

"Damon?" Elena cries, too panicked to even think straight. He takes her around the waist and helps her through the window. Standing on the ledge, Damon takes her hand and gives her a nod. Just as they ready their jump, the building collapses, sending them plummeting to the ground below just as the structure crashes down on top of them.

* * *

 _This story has Damon and Elena living in Chicago at the time of the great fire. Legend has it that it was started by Mrs. O'Leary's cow. Some of the sights Damon is describing are taken from the first hand account of Horace White._

 _Huge thanks to Eva for love and encouragement and her sage mind._

 _Chapter title: 'The Night Chicago Died' by Paper Lace_

 _ICEM and TTFAF are still in progress._

 _Please remember to review. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it._

 _I hope you all have a phenomenal day. Thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	2. Lost In Your Eyes

At the crack of dawn, Damon groans at the roughness of his straw mattress. Dragging himself out of bed, he tries to stretch the knots out of his back. Although he knows he should be grateful that he even has a bed to sleep on, sometimes it's hard not to feel a twinge of bitterness given their circumstances. After his mother died, his father threw himself into his work to keep a roof over Damon and his little sister, Caroline's heads. That all changed when he was badly hurt at work, rendering him paralyzed from the waist down. As a result, Damon had to drop out of school to provide for the family. As soon as he dresses, he goes back into the room to help his father into his wheelchair.

To their very great fortune, Damon's uncle is a wealthy man. Even though Joseph hated to accept charity, his aunt and uncle finally convinced him that Damon and Caroline needed a safe place to grow up. Once his uncle Matthew agreed to accept a monthly stipend as rent, they packed their meager belongings and moved into the small two bedroom house. Damon shares a room with his dad while his little sister has the other one. Since Damon has to be at the docks before the rise of the sun, his father has to make sure Caroline gets off to school on time.

"Dad, I need to get down to the docks.

"Caroline?" he asks, when Damon lifts him into his wheelchair. "She's still sleeping." Nodding, Joseph uses his still strong arms to position himself till he's comfortable. Fortunately one of the local charities donated the wheelchair to them when they found out about the Salvatore's predicament. Hearing a knock on the door, Damon goes to answer it, stepping aside when he sees that it's his older cousin Brady. It's only because of Brady that Damon was able to find work at one of the shipping businesses. Brady's mother is the twin sister of Damon's late mother. Although they're decidedly better off than his own family, Damon can't help but feel grateful for their assistance after his mom died and his father became paralyzed. They've been especially helpful since his father's accident, often taking Caroline out of the house for a weekend to give her a chance to be a little girl. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes. I just need to check on dad."

"That's fine, Damon. I'll just wait here for you," he says, giving Damon a nod.

"Thanks, Brady." Stepping out of sight for a moment, he goes back into the kitchen to bring his dad out into the living room. At least out here, he can look outside the window and read perhaps. Since Brady parents live close by, his mom, Mary usually comes over once or twice a day to check on Joseph. If not for the help of their family and a couple of old friends, Damon doesn't know if his family would be together now. When Damon thinks of where they'd be without them, he shudders. His father would likely be in some kind of a care home and Caroline would be placed in an orphanage or perhaps she'd live with Brady's family. Knowing that he'll never truly be able to repay his relatives, he still feels a little sense of satisfaction that he's able to give them some money every month.

"I'll see you after work," Damon says to his dad, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"How are you, Brady?" Joe asks, taking the book that Damon offers him.

"I'm good uncle Joe. I'm sorry to cut this short but we need to get down to the water."

"Take care of my boy."

"You need not worry about that. Mother is making some bread and stew today. She said to tell you that she'd bring some over later.

"That sounds truly wonderful."

"And it will taste so too," Brady laughs, nudging Damon out of the house before the sun has even started to rise. The glimmer of the lights reflects off the of the water and it's easy to get hypnotized by the beauty of it. The shouts of men already at work snap him out of his reverie and they pick up their pace, arriving at their dock moments later. Brady doesn't work on the boats, he works in the office doing the bookkeeping. Although he wouldn't need to rise before the crack of dawn, he likes to go in early once in a while to check on the morale of the employees.

Once they reach their dock number, they go into the building to let the foreman know they're here. As soon as they slip on their work gloves, they go down to the boats and start checking on the nets. Even though the ever present fishy smell isn't the most pleasant part of the job, Damon loves it and he loves being outside and working on the sometimes rough, choppy and often dangerous waters of Lake Michigan. Usually he helps unload the boats but he lives for the days when he does get to go out on the water.

* * *

Waking up, Elena stretches out her limbs. The light is shining into her room from the wispy drapes on her window. Glancing at the gaudy gem on her left ring finger, she can't seem to escape the melancholy that pervades her senses whenever she thinks about him and what's expected out of her. It feels like she has no say in her life's course at all. Hearing a knock on her door, Elena pulls her covers over her chest and then says come in.

"You need to get ready. Mr. Mikaelson is coming over for lunch. He's most anxious to see you, Elena."

"How very nice," Elena says, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Elena, this is a very good match for you. The Mikaelson's own property all over Chicago. You'll be a very wealthy woman."

"But uncle John, I'll get my inheritance when I turn twenty one anyway. Why do I have to marry someone that I do not love?"

"Elena, you're a young woman and certain things are expected. You cannot marry outside of our social station. Mr. Mikaelson is very fond of you."

"I'm just someone for him to parade around to events while taking up with paramour's under the cover of darkness. I'm not a fool, uncle John. I know how it works."

"Not all men are like that, Elena."

"I've heard stories about the Mikaelson's. What makes you think he's any different than the rest of them?"

"I don't know if he's any different. For your sake I hope he is but if not, you have to find a way to make peace with it."

Staring at him as if his nose was growing right in front of her, it takes everything she has not to roll her eyes. "I'd like to get dressed now so if you could please leave my room." Without saying anything, he nods then turns on his heels and departs, pulling her door closed behind him. Pushing back the covers, Elena throws her legs over the side of the bed and gets up. Walking over to the window, she pushes the curtain aside to look outside.

The street below is bustling with people already. Although they live in an affluent neighborhood, the docks along and areas of tenement housing are within walking distance although John usually insists that they take the carriage if they want to go out. When her parents were still alive, Elena used to love to walk along the water and dip her feet in but after she came to live with John, he forbade her from doing so. It's not ladylike he would say. Shaking her head, she walks into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Walking down the winding staircase, Elena halts when she hears Finn's voice. Although all that she wants to do is turn around and lock herself in her room, she knows she has no other choice. After taking a breath, she stiffens her spine and walks down stairs and into the parlor where John and Jenna are visiting with her betrothed. As soon as he sees her, he stands up and walks over to meet her. Taking her hand in his, he bows slightly and kisses her hand. Smiling sweetly despite the way he turns her stomach, Elena lets him lead her over to take a seat beside him.

"How are you, Miss Elena?" he asks.

"I'm quite well, thank you," she says, her stomach churning uncomfortably because she has to lie. The last thing she wants to do is marry this man. She wants to go to school and be something. But her aunt and uncle think that because of her looks and pedigree, she'd be much better served being married off to someone that they consider worthy. Elena would rather marry a fisherman or a stable boy if he makes her happy. All the money in the world means nothing if she's going to be miserable till her dying day. When she happens to notice her uncle glaring at her, she turns to face Finn again.

"Did you have a reason for coming to call on me today?"

"Your uncle once told me that you like Lake Michigan. I thought we could go for a carriage ride plus I've had some pressing business arise that requires my attention at the docks. I thought perhaps you would like to accompany me?"

Although she'd rather walk over shattered glass than have to spend the afternoon with him, she jumps at the chance to get out of the house and to see the water's edge again."

"If it's alright with my aunt and uncle, I should be pleased to ride along with you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Why yes of course, it's fine with us if you want to take Elena out for a little while," Jenna interrupts, her eyes darting from John to Elena and finally to Finn.

"Momma, momma," little Timothy interrupts and runs into Jenna's arms. Almost immediately following him is his nanny, Rose.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Gilbert, he ran away from me," Rose explains, a fleeting look of worry crossing her face.

"Don't worry about it, Rose," John says, pulling his five year old son onto his lap. Although Elena thinks he's spoiled rotten, he is a handsome little boy. Chancing a glance over at Finn again, she can't help but notice the way he's watching Timothy.

"I'll be wanting at least three sons, Elena," he says matter of factly.

"Three, is that all? What if I give you three daughters instead?" she asks, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Then we'll keep having babies till I get my three sons," he says as if having a baby was as easy as walking down a flight of stairs.

"And what if we were to have a dozen girls?"

"I don't know, Miss Gilbert," he says, trying to be discreet when he fists his hands. Looking up at the clock, he stands up.

"Are you ready to go? We need to get down to the docks and if you want to have a ride first, we should be on our way."

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson," Elena agrees. Standing up, she lets him wrap her arm in his as he leads her outside and into his carriage. Turning her head to the right, she politely waves to her family at the same time the carriage starts to pull away from the curb.

* * *

Sweaty and smelling of fish, Damon is assigned to help repair some of the fishing boats today. As such he's on the docks and not out on the water. When a couple of boats return to shore early with a full cargo load of their catch, the boss tells him to help unload the nets and check them over to see if some of them are also in need of repair. Going into the shop, he slips on an apron, picks up a bucket of tar and a brush and gets to work. Walking straight to the boat with his eyes focused on it, he nearly lands flat on his ass when he slips on a puddle. Despite his feet nearly coming out from under him, he manages to keep the tar from splashing out all over himself and the deck. What a mess that would've been to clean up, he sighs, brushing his forehead with the back of his arm. Shaking it off, he picks up the bucket again and props down on the wooden scaffolding and lowers himself to the base of the boat. While brushing the tar on the wood, his mind drifts to Jasmine.

His father tells him time and time again that he needs to find himself a good girl to marry. Damon can't deny that she's pretty. She has vibrant red hair, emerald green eyes and she's very nice to him but he doesn't feel anything magical when he's with her. He remembers how his mother told him that when she met his dad. She would smile brightly whenever she would tell him that story and how every time she was with him, her heart would jump inside of her chest enough to take her breath away. Despite his dad's urging, he would prefer to wait and hope that maybe that girl will come along, the one that takes his own breath away the way it did his mom's once upon a time. As soon as he finishes this chore, he picks himself up, grabs the bucket to go refill it to work on Mr. Lockwood's other boat. Hearing his name, he pauses to turn around. Seeing Brady running towards him, he sets the bucket down and wipes his dirty hands on grease rag.

"Damon, Mr. Lockwood wants you to help unload today's catch. The boat hulls are full. When that's done, you can work on 'The Nellie Sue' again."

"Sure, let me just put the bucket away."

"I'll put that away," he offers, picking it up. Nodding Damon walks off in the other direction to help unload the nets. Putting on his gloves, he climbs aboard. Stepping in beside the other men, he wraps his hands around a length of the net and starts to heave. Before he knows it, a couple of hours have passed. Jumping down into the hall, he starts to scrub the area to get it ready to go out again as soon as Mr. Lockwood decides when. He has several boats, depending on how the fish are biting, they're usually out on the water a few days, sailing up north and into some of the other great lakes as they do. Last year one of his boats sunk in a bad storm, twenty of his laborers drowned in the mishap.

Having finished unloading that boat, Damon walks back onto the dock. Tired after an already grueling day, he bends over, placing his palms on his thighs and takes a few deep breaths. Never one to allow dawdling, he stands up when he feels a palm pat his back. Looking up, he sees his friend Enzo.

"Ready to get back to work?"

"Yep," Damon adds and follows him into the building to get another bucket of tar.

* * *

Stepping out of the carriage, Finn offers Elena his hand to help her out. As soon as her feet are on the ground, he again links her arm in his. With her umbrella in hand to shield herself from the sun, they walk down the wooden planks till they reach his business. Letting go of her, he pulls open the door.

"If it's agreeable with you, Mr. Mikaelson, I would prefer to stay outside. Would it be alright if I looked around a little bit?"

"Yes, Miss Elena. But I don't want you to go too far. Be careful of my laborers and I do expect you to keep me abreast if any of my employees say anything to you. I won't have it."

"Mr. Mikaelson, if someone says hello to me, I shall return the salutation. But if someone says something unbecoming, I will honor your request." Although he looks a bit disgruntled, he nods and walks into the building. Wanting to get closer to the water, Elena continues walking down the boardwalk, her shoes tapping against the wood making an odd symphony of sorts. Hearing all the sights and sounds of the docks is thrilling for her. When she was a child, she got to play in the water but she's never been down here. Pausing to look at the water, she watches the waves lap gently against the shoreline. Hearing yelling, she looks around, her mouth parting slightly as she watches the dock workers unload the fish. With rapt attention on the men, she happens to notice a young one with raven-colored hair. By sheer coincidence, he happens to look over at her. And when he meets her gaze, she feels like she's being drawn into them. Their icy blueness generates a feeling like she's being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It's like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a maelstrom of sorts.

Elena can't help but smile back at him. With a slight curtsy, she continues her way, saying hello when another couples passes by. Obviously another man of stature and wealth. The sound of the seagulls draws her attention. Elena finds herself mesmerized at the way they swoop down on the water to gets bits food. Reaching the end, she stands there for many minutes before finally turning around to walk back to join Mr. Mikaelson. With her eyes focused on the clouds, she doesn't realize she's dangerously close to the edge nor does she notice the oily slick. When she takes her next step, her feet fly out from under her, toppling her into the water. Having never learned to swim, Elena screams, her arms flailing in a frenzied motion. Fear is surging through her body with every beat of her thundering heart. When her head goes beneath the surface, her legs get tangled in her dress rendering her unable to kick herself back to the surface. Needing oxygen, her lungs are burning as her eyes begin to dim. Just as she's about to surrender to death, someone wraps an arm around her neck and pulls her out. Although dots are swimming in front of her eyes, she makes out the blurry image of the blue eyed man before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

 _Huge thank you to Eva. I love you dearly._

 _You all are the absolute best. I'm blown away by your response to this story. I can't begin to thank you all. Just know that each and everyone of you is important and both Eva and I appreciate you all so very much._

 _Chapter title: 'Lost In Your Eyes' by Debbie Gibson._

 _I did post 'STL' yesterday. 'ICEM' will update next._

 _Please remember to review._

 _Be safe and have a phenomenal day. Thank you all again._


	3. Hero

Dipping his brush into the bucket, Damon starts working on the task at hand. The boats needs to be sturdy and resistant to leaks. It's of utmost importance especially after the tragic sinking last year. Concentrating on his work, he makes sure he doesn't miss any area of the wood as he brushes the tar back and forth. Happening to notice a shadow cross over his face, Damon looks up, seeing the back of a young lady as she strolls down the boardwalk. Curious as to why a lady of such stature, judging by her attire, would be out on the docks and alone no less, he shrugs his shoulders and gets back to work. For whatever reason, something compels him to look her way again and this time she's looking right at him. Feeling his breath catch in his chest, Damon finds that he can't look away. Her eyes are the color of molten chocolate and her hair glistens in the afternoon sun. After a slight nod of her head to acknowledge him, she turns away and continues her walk. Unable to take his eyes off of her, Damon is completely enthralled by her beauty. Almost breathless, he watches as if in a trance till he feels a jab to his shoulder. Looking up, he sees Enzo smirking at him.

"She's way out of your league, buddy," he laughs, shaking his head back and forth. Although Damon knows it's true, he doesn't say anything. Picking up the brush, he starts working on the boat again. Wanting one more look, he glances over at her. Seeing her moving closer to the edge of the planks, he holds his breath. It's not his place and he would surely be reprimanded for consorting with such a lady. Dropping his eyes to her feet, he sees the exact moment that she goes too far. And as if it's happening in slow motion, Damon watches, his heart in his throat when he sees her topple into the water. Without wasting a moment's time, he runs down the dock and dives into the water, reaching her just as her hands sink below the surface. Wrapping his arm around her neck and shoulders, he swims with her to the dockside where Enzo pulls her out of the water so Damon can get out himself.

Enzo lays her down on the dock. As soon as Damon drags himself out of the water he goes to her. Brushing her wet strands of hair off of her face, he picks her up to carry her inside where it's warmer. Just as Enzo is pulling the door of the building open for him, someone yells at him to get his hands off of her. Taken aback, Damon freezes not knowing who the almost crazed looking man is.

"What are you doing with my betrothed?" he asks, aghast at the state Elena is in.

"Um, I.. she.. she fell in the water. I pulled her out. I.. I was just taking her inside for warmth.. Um, she needs a change of clothes or she'll catch her death of cold," Damon stutters, his eyes darting all from Finn to Enzo and finally back to Elena.

"Take your hands off of her. This is highly inappropriate and to talk about changing her clothes," he sneers, demanding that Damon put her down.

"But she's not awake yet," Damon says, not knowing what to do cause if he lets her go, she'll topple to the ground.

"Get your bloody hands off of her," he repeats, practically ripping Elena from his arms. "I demand to speak with your employer."

At just that moment, Brady comes out of the building. He eyes Damon and then gives his full attention to the man. "Is there a problem, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"This man had his hands on my fiancé. I demand that he be reprimanded."

Turning to Damon, he asks him what happened. Afraid he'll lose his job, Damon explains to his cousin how she fell and that he pulled her out of the water. "Mr. Mikaelson, it seems that Damon saved your betrothed's life."

Huffing, he squeezes his lips together almost as if it pains him to utter the words. "Thank you for helping her," he says, albeit reluctantly, then turns on his heels and walks off, a still unconscious Elena flaccid in his arms.

* * *

 _"May I accompany you on your walk?" the young man asks, his blue eyes sparkling._

 _"I would like that very much," Elena agrees, letting him thread her arm under his as they walk down the flower-lined sidewalk in the park._

 _"It's a lovely day wouldn't you agree?"_

 _"It is. I don't even know your name," Elena mentions, quirking an eyebrow at him._

 _"I don't know yours either but I've been smitten since the moment I laid eyes on you," the man says, casting a beaming smile at her._

 _"Truth be told, I have felt the same stirrings."_

 _"May I kiss you?"_

 _"Yes," she breathes and in the next moment, he joins their lips in a long slow and deep kiss that sears her insides._

Feeling something on her face, a barely coherent Elena starts to rub her skin before snuggling back under the covers. When she feels the tickle on her nose, she swats at it again and when the fly lands once more, this time on her eyelashes, she opens her eyes. Finding the room dark save for the hurricane candle lamp with its flame flickering casting shadows on the walls of her room, she relaxes back onto her pillows for a few more minutes. Needing to do her business, Elena stretches and then pulls the covers back before slipping out of bed. After putting on her robe, she steps out of her room, her mouth dropping open when she sees it's almost ten o'clock at night. Gingerly walking down the stairs, she goes into the bathroom. As soon as she finishes, she realizes that she's hungry. Making her way to the kitchen, she stops in the parlor when she hears her aunt and uncle chatting.

"Elena dear," Jenna exclaims, standing up to pull her into a hug.

"I didn't realize I slept so long."

"You gave us a dreadful scare, Elena. You almost drowned. If not for one of the dockworkers..."

"We would likely be planning your funeral now," John adds, interrupting his wife.

"Oh yes, I remember now. I must've stepped too close to the edge and the next thing I knew the weight of my dress was pulling me under the water."

"Mr. Mikaelson demanded that he should be fired for touching you. Not that we owe any allegiance to someone of that station, we do owe him a debt of gratitude. As such, we managed to convince Finn to let the man keep his job. That being said, you are not to go down to the docks again. If you had stayed at Mr. Mikaelson's side, this wouldn't have happened."

Incredulous, Elena's mouth drops open. Placing her hands on her hips, she points her eyes directly at her uncle. "Are you really going to insist that I marry such a man? Another man saved my life and Mr. Mikaelson demands his dismissal. Would he rather I died than have another man touch me when I was unconscious? I'm appalled at his lack of basic human decency," Elena snaps.

"Calm down, child. Finn was probably just shocked to see you in another man's arms. Jealousy is a powerful emotion."

"I have done nothing to warrant any jealousy. But I do intend to go down to the docks to thank that young man tomorrow."

"That is enough, Elena. I'm certain Mr. Mikaelson has already thanked and compensated the young man. And it isn't necessary nor is it proper for you to go down there."

"I insist, uncle John. He deserves a thank you from me personally for saving my life, not a threat of losing his employment."

"Elena, your uncle is right. You don't need to go down to that awful place again. For land sakes, we had to burn your clothes, you smelled like fish when you were brought into the house. Elizabeth and Emily scrubbed till the odor was gone and then put you to bed."

"Aunt Jenna, uncle John, I will be thanking him whether I have your permission or not. You know very well that my father would be on my side."

"Elena, that's enough."

"NO, it's not. I'm going with or without you."

"Child, you'll be the death of me," he blurts out in frustration. Shaking his head, he finally gives in but tells her firmly, "Fine, this one time I will agree to your demands but I will be accompanying you." Elena can tell by the tone of his voice that the conversation is over. Expelling a breath, she nods and walks out of the room. Stepping into the kitchen, she tells their maid Elizabeth thank you when she makes her a roast beef sandwich. After handing her a glass of milk, the woman takes a seat at the table at Elena's request.

"I'm glad you're alright, Miss Elena. We were frightened for you when Mr. Mikaelson's footman carried you into the house in your drenched clothing. I was afraid you'd catch pneumonia."

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. Thank you for the sandwich. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, miss."

"Did you hear them say anything about the man who saved me?"

"I didn't hear any names but I heard Mr. Mikaelson mention the unworldly blue hue of his eyes."

It's then that Elena knows exactly who saved her. The man that made her blood pump through her body with the force of a steam engine. Knowing that it's not proper to mention what even the thought of him does to her insides, she picks up her glass and takes a big pull of her milk. "Thank you, Elizabeth," she adds, taking the last bite of her snack. After wiping her mouth on her napkin, she gets up to put her dishes in the sink.

"Never mind, I'll clean them up. Goodnight, Miss Elena," the older woman says with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight." With a slight nod, Elena goes to her room, her mind and her heart buzzing with things she doesn't quite understand.

* * *

Damon's bed lies just below the window in the room he shares with his dad. Laying awake staring at the moon with only the soft sounds of his father's snoring to entertain him, Damon can't help but think of that girl. Although he knows that he'll never stand a chance with her given that she's a fine lady of substance while he's nothing really, he can't help but imagine how lucky he would be to have her. Even if by some miracle there was a chance, what does he have to offer her? He has nothing and what little pay he does get supports his dad and Caroline. There's never anything left for him to spend on himself, not even enough for a soft drink or an ice cone. Never before has he seen a woman as beautiful as she was. And he felt what his mom talked about, his heart literally went into a tailspin as soon as their eyes met.

When he hears his name, he sits up on one arm. "Did you need something dad?"

"I'm sorry son, I had an accident," he says, his voice anguished with embarrassment.

"It's okay, dad. Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up." Walking into the bathroom, Damon runs some water in the tub. While it's filling, he pulls his father's night shirt off, carries him into the room and lowers him into the tub. While he washes himself, Damon goes back to the bedroom to change his sheets. Fortunately his aunt Mary picks up their laundry once a week to have her housemaid, Jacqueline, do it for them. With his dad's paralysis, he doesn't have control of his bodily functions. As soon as he gets the bedding changed, he helps his father back to bed. Once he's settled, Damon crawls back in himself. At his father's behest, he asked Jasmine for a date but after seeing that girl today, he's not sure his heart is in it. But his mother taught him to be a gentleman so he's not going to disappoint her. With the full moon staring down at him, Damon turns over and closes his eyes, hoping to dream of her and hope for maybe a magical place where it would be acceptable for them to be together.

 _Needing a moment alone, Damon tells his father that he's going out for a bit. There's a run down park nearby so he walks down the street in that direction. He looks up when he hears the dead leaves crackling under the weight of someone's shoe. He stops in his tracks at the beautiful woman that's in front of him. Knowing it's unsafe for a girl like her to be out here alone, Damon approaches. When she looks up, he says, "I'm Damon."_

 _"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."_

 _"You're one to talk," he teases with a quirk of his eyebrows._

 _Although he knows it's not proper for a lady of her stature to consort with a complete stranger, he hopes that she can somehow sense that she is safe with him. "I had a little misunderstanding with my betrothed."_

 _"About what?.. May I ask?"_

 _"Life, the future. He's got it all mapped out."_

 _"And you don't want it."_

 _"I don't know what I want."_

 _Stepping closer to her, he smiles and adds, "Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants.."_

 _"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"_

 _"Let's just say I've been around the block. I've learned a few things."_

 _"So, Damon.. Tell me. What is it that I want?"_

 _"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a little danger."_

 _"So, what do you want?" she ask, a beaming smile forming on her face. Just as he's about to answer, he hears the clip clop of horses._

"Wake up, Damon," he hears at the same time he feels her hand jostling his arm.

"Go away, Caroline. I'm tired."

"But daddy needs help to get up." Opening his eyes, he glances over at his father. When their eyes meet, he throws back the covers and sits up at the bedside. Dropping his face into his hands, he scrubs the sleep out of his eyes. Remembering his dream, he wishes more than anything that he could see her again. Knowing that the odds of that about ten million to one, he drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom, his mind consumed with someone that he can never have.

* * *

After getting his dad settled, Damon hurries down to the docks. Today he's assigned to clean the Nellie Sue. Taking a bucket of water and a mop, he steps on board and starts cleaning the deck. Next he'll have to go down into the hold where they keep the fish till they're brought into the shore. Looking out over the water at the city, he breathes in the sights. Sometimes, he wishes that he could go into one of those tall buildings and look out over the water. He imagines the view would be amazing. When he hears something splash in the water, he looks down over the side of the boat. Not seeing anything, he shrugs his shoulders and goes back to the task at hand but he can't help but think of that girl that fell in. He hopes she's okay and that she didn't get sick. Leaning his arms on the mop, he lets himself daydream just a bit. Suddenly the mop is pulled out from under him and then he lands in a heap on the deck. Looking up, he sees his cousin laughing so hard that he's holding his middle.

"Ha, ha," Damon mumbles, as he stands back up. "Was there a reason for that?" he asks, motioning between himself and the mop that Brady is picking up.

"How could I pass that up?" he chuckles, giving his cousin a wink. Thinking that perhaps Brady might know who the girl is, he asks.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert. From what Mr. Lockwood said, she's taken ill with a cold. Mr. Mikaelson is none too pleased that you consorted with her."

"I did no such thing. All I did was pull her out of the water. I swear it's the truth, Brady."

"Calm down, I believe you. Mr. Lockwood believes you too. Besides, Enzo saw it happen and so did Will. So don't worry, your job is safe, Damon."

"I hope the lady gets to feeling better soon," Damon adds. Brady doesn't miss the far off look on his face. Lost in his own little world for a moment, he snaps out of it when he feels a little nudge.

"Where were you?"

"I was thinking about that girl. I've never seen anyone as pretty as she is."

"Yes, she is but don't you have a date with Jasmine Saturday afternoon?"

"You're right and as Enzo said, the Elena girl is in a class all of her own."

"Jasmine is a nice girl, Damon."

"I know. I better get back to work," Damon retorts, ending the conversation. Brady gives him a tight smile then leaves Damon to finish his task.

* * *

Taking the reins himself, Finn urges the horses faster. Sitting beside him in the carriage is his sister Rebekah. They're on their way to pay Elena a visit since she's ill after her mishap at the docks. Looking around the children playing in the neighborhood, Rebekah waves back at a little boy. The smile on his face is simply adorable.

"Rebekah, I'm talking to you."

"Brother, why are you so angry at Elena? She did nothing wrong."

"She should have been dutiful and come inside with me. But she's headstrong which is something that I'm going to have to break her of. I won't have any wife of mine be disrespectful nor will I ever let another man touch her."

"But the man saved her life. Would you rather she had drowned?"

"No of course not. I just didn't like another man having his hands on her."

"You're being ridiculous," Rebekah scoffs, raising her fan to discreetly roll her eyes at him. She doesn't look over at him again until the carriage stops. After tying up the reins, he helps Rebekah down and then the two of them walk down the sidewalk and up the stairs. Before he can even place his hand on the doorknocker, Elizabeth opens it up for them. Having seen them pull up, she waited until they reached the threshold before letting them in. As soon as they're inside, she leads them to the parlor where John and Jenna are chatting, their son Timothy playing on the floor with his toys.

"Mr. Mikaelson, Rebekah, how nice it is to have the pleasure of your company," John greets them, shaking Finn's hand and nodding his head to Rebekah.

"Hello, Mr. Gilbert. My sister asked to accompany me to see Elena. Do tell us that she's feeling better?"

"She is feeling better," Jenna interrupts. Seeing Elizabeth, she tells her to take Rebekah upstairs so she can visit with her niece. Curtsying, Rebekah turns around and follows the woman up the stairs. Rapping on the door, she pushes her way inside when she hears Elena's voice. When she opens the door, Elena smiles widely and sets her book down.

"Rebekah, it's so good to see you," she smiles, reaching her arms out to take her friends hands in her own. Smiling herself, she gives Elena a hug and then plops down on the bed, arranging her dress so she can cross her legs.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I am."

"I'm so glad. We're going to have to go shopping for your bridal gown one of these days. My father promised me a trip to New York to get my own for when I marry Mr. Lockwood. Perhaps you can come with us? I'm so excited for us to be real sisters, Elena."

Elena forces a smile when she sees how excited her friend is. Although she would love to visit New York, her mind drifts to what a marriage to Finn will be like and what her role will be other than popping out babies every year. She can't help but wonder what she'll keep herself occupied with, other than tending to their children of course. Will she be expected to attend social events and host parties all the while pretending to be the dutiful little wife? Out of nowhere, the young man's face pops into her head, his image burning behind her eyes. Shaking herself out of it, she mentions, "Uncle John tells me that Finn is none too happy with me for wanting to thank the man who saved me."

"He is not," Rebekah confirms, tilting her head slightly.

"What is it, Elena?" she asks, seeing how her friend pauses for a moment.

"The man that saved me, he was very nicely put together. His eyes, Rebekah, I've never seen anything like them. Although I was too far away to see the color, something about the way he looked at me just drew me to him. It felt almost magical."

"Do you fancy this man, Elena?"

"I wouldn't say that, I don't know him at all. But I feel an obligation to thank him personally for saving my life though. I know your brother is a little out of sorts over it but I feel that it's my duty. He risked his life to save mine."

"Finn won't like that," Rebekah smiles, excited to see Elena best him.

"Enough about me, why don't you tell me about you and Mr. Lockwood?" Elena asks, squeezing her friends hand. While Rebekah rambles on about Tyler, Elena can't help but feel trapped knowing what the future holds for her.

* * *

Walking side by side with Jasmine, they round the corner and go into the park. Sitting down on the bench, they watch some of the local children playing. Since money is very short in the Salvatore household, Damon really couldn't afford to take her anywhere nice so this is where they find themselves. He did have a few cents to buy her an ice cream though. Taking a lick, Damon savors the rich creamy vanilla as it goes down his throat. Although he does buy Caroline a treat sometimes, it isn't often that he indulges himself.

Since Jasmine's family is no better off than his, he knows that she understands which makes him admire her all the more. Although she's a nice girl and would make a fine wife, he can't help it when his thoughts drift to that girl, Miss Elena, the one he pulled from the water and how his skin prickled with electricity at her mere touch. His heart beat so hard that he was almost afraid that it would stop.

"It's a nice day for a walk in the park, wouldn't you agree, Damon?" she asks, adjusting her bonnet.

"It is, Jasmine. Thank you for agreeing to walk with me. I'm sorry that I couldn't treat you in a manner that you deserve," he adds, dropping his eyes to his hands that are clenched together in his lap.

"Damon?" she asks, turning to meet his eyes. Unable to hold her gaze, he looks out at the children playing with a ball. When she presses her hand atop his, he looks at her again but this time the reality of Jasmine morphs into the image of the brown haired lady. Shaking it off, Damon stands up, nods at Jasmine and then walks over to play with the children. Glancing back, he feels a little relieved when she smiles genuinely at him. His belly is roiling uncomfortably because as much as he thinks Jasmine would be good to and probably for him too, she doesn't make his breath hitch nor his heart sing. Setting that aside for now, he picks up the ball and starts to play baseball with the children. With his concentration on them, he's able to let his troubles drift away for a little while.

* * *

Pulling the carriage to a halt, Finn makes one more plea to Elena to forget about this nonsensical trip and let him take her and John back to their home.

"No, Mr. Mikaelson, I will not be deterred in my mission."

"Why must you be so stubborn?" he asks, grabbing onto her wrist with enough force to bruise her delicate skin. Realizing what he's done, he lets go and takes ahold of her arm, linking it through his. Although aghast at his behavior, she knows her fate is set in stone. She's been given no say at all in the matter of her betrothal. With John following behind, they walk down the wooden planks, the clip clopping of their shoes alerting dock workers to their presence. As soon as they reach Mr. Lockwood's building, they walk inside.

Hearing the creek of the door, Brady looks up, immediately jumping to his feet when he sees who it is. "Mr. Mikaelson, how can I help you?" he asks, his eyes darting between the three people standing in front of him.

Before Finn can say anything, Elena explains. "My purpose in coming here today was to thank the young man who saved my life. Can you be so kind as to tell me where I can find him?"

"That's my cousin, Damon Salvatore. I'll just go outside and bring him in. Please have a seat, I'll be back shortly," he says then steps out of the office. Luckily he sees Damon walking towards one of the boats with a scrub bucket. Hearing his name, he turns to see his cousin hurrying towards him.

"Is something wrong, Brady?"

"The woman, the one that you pulled form her bath is in the office. She wants to thank you."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, of course I am. Put the bucket down and come with me," Brady urges. Although his throat is thick and his heart is slamming against his chest at the thought of seeing her again, he can't help but feel a little anxious too. After setting the bucket aside where no one will trip on it, he follows his cousin back into the building.

"Elena, I've made arrangements for us to attend the opera on Sunday," Finn explains to Elena not realizing that Brady and Damon have stepped back into the building.

"The opera?"

"Yes, the new season starts next month on the eighth," he starts to say, but pauses in anger when he notices that Elena is distracted. Just as he's about to scold her, he halts, just now noticing that the two men are in their presence.

And when Elena's eyes meet his own, for Damon, it's like he's been swept up in a maelstrom, his belly erupting with butterflies. Standing up, she offers her hand. Nodding slightly, he wipes them on his clammy hands on his pants before taking her hand, shaking it firmly.

"Your cousin told me your name, Mr. Salvatore. My name is Elena Gilbert," Elena says, feeling herself being sucked into the swirling vortex of his blue eyes. When she feels a nudge from Finn, the spell is broken. Even though her heart is beating so hard, it feels like it could explode out of her chest, she continues, "I just wanted to thank you properly for saving my life."

His mouth opens and closes a couple of times before the words finally come out. "I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done," he explains, swallowing thickly past the lump in his throat.

"I would not be here if not for your bravery. So thank you, Damon."

"My fiancé insisted that I compensate you for your valiant effort," Finn starts to say, stumbling on the words. Pulling out a twenty dollar bill, he offers it to Damon. Staring at it, he's momentarily mesmerized at the sight of so much money. Before he can get a word in edgewise, the other man shoves some at him too. Although he could use the money, he shakes his head back and forth and pushes it away.

"I don't want money for saving you. I didn't do it for that," he stutters, his eyes darting over to his cousin for help. "Um, I need to go back to work." After sharing one more long look with her, he hurries out of the door.

Once Elena gets over the shock, she turns to Brady. "Thank you for your assistance. Please make sure he gets this," Elena adds, pulling the bill from Finn's hand and giving it to Brady. When he nods, Finns says it's time for them to depart. Stepping out of the building, Elena happens to notice Damon again and when their eyes meet from across the distance, she feels her skin prickle excitedly just as she did when he touched her.

* * *

 _Big thanks to Eva. I love you forever._

 _Massive thanks to all of you. Thank you so much for embracing this story. I love adding Delena to history. Eva and I have another period piece in mind. Details to come. You are all simply the best._

 _Chapter title: 'Hero' by Enrique Inglesias._

 _ICEM is still in progress. Watch for the prologue of "The Truth Beneath the Rose" to post very soon._

 _Please remember to review._

 _Have both a safe and fabulous day. We'll see you all next time._


	4. Never Say Goodbye

Stooping down, Elena picks up pretty colored rock in the gardens behind her uncle's mansion. It looks to be an agate of some kind. Rubbing it between her fingers almost as if a way to relieve her building anxiety, Elena is taken with the smoothness of the stone. With her wedding only weeks away, it feels like each day is bringing her closer to a jail term rather than a marriage. She doesn't love Finn Mikaelson, she doesn't even like him for that matter. He's an arrogant boor. Rebekah and her other brother, Nick are so different. Despite their wealth, they're down to earth and don't look down on people simply for not having the kind of wealth they possess. No one can help the circumstances they're born into. Even though she's certain that Mr. Salvatore is not a man of means, he seems to her to be a genuinely good man.

Given that her walk to the proverbial gallows is coming, she has tried to learn to warm up to Finn but he makes it impossible. Rubbing her hand over her forearm, she winces slightly because it's still bruised where he grabbed her and pulled her against him as if to show the world that she's his property. It is the second time he marred her skin with unnecessary roughness. When she mentioned it to aunt Jenna, the woman seemed to care but not enough to let Elena end things with the man. When she's alone in her bed at night, all she can think about is _him_. Whether or not he's her soulmate, Elena isn't quite sure but she knows whatever it is that it means something. Reaching the gazebo, she goes in and sits down, picking at the dead leaves that have blown off of the trees in the fall season. She has made an effort to be more agreeable with the man and although he seems to appreciate it, Elena still can't seem to muster any pleasant feelings for him.

Dropping her face into her hands, she starts to cry like a condemned man about to meet his maker. Every night she prays for a miracle to save her but every day she gets up, still finding on herself on the same road that leads to her own version of hell. Knowing that she's helpless to stop the runaway train, she stands up and walks back to the house. Finding her aunt, the two of them have tea while they wait for the seamstress to arrive to try on her dress for the final fitting.

* * *

"Damon, what did you do?" his father asks, dropping his hand atop his son's.

"I know you want me to find someone nice, dad... but I don't love Jasmine. I know she's a fine woman and will make a good wife for someone but that person isn't me. I can't explain it any better than that."

"But Damon, you have to be reasonable. I know you think you're smitten with that girl but son, you're never going to have a life with someone from that world."

"How do you know about her?" Damon asks, looking at his father incredulously.

"I told him," Brady interrupts, stepping into the kitchen of their home. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he joins them at the table.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Damon broke up with Jasmine," Joseph explains, taking a drink from his cup of coffee.

"You didn't?" Brady adds, staring at his cousin.

"Not you too. You're supposed to be my friend," Damon adds, dropping his eyes and shaking his head. After swallowing what's left in his cup, he turns his head to look at his father. "Did you love mom when you married her or did you do so because you thought she'd be a good wife?"

"I fell in love with your mother the moment I laid eyes on her, Damon." As if by magic, a lightbulb goes inside of Joseph's head. "I'm sorry, I want you to marry a fine girl, one that you love but this girl that Brady mentioned, she's from a different world and if that weren't enough, she's marrying in a few weeks. Surely you don't think that you can start anything with her?"

"I know I can't have her, I know that. But that doesn't mean I should settle for Jasmine either. And not only that, it's not fair to her. Doesn't she deserve to have a husband that loves her, not one that's just settling for her?"

"You're right, she does. But that said, you need to give up this ridiculous pipe dream of yours. You'll never be anything to this girl."

"Uncle Joe is right, Damon. She's a wealthy socialite. My dad was telling me about her family. Her parents died when she was younger and that's when she was taken in by her uncle, John Gilbert. He controls her money until she reaches a certain age. Apparently the Gilberts and the Mikaelson's seem to think that she's a good match for Phineas."

"I wonder if she thinks so," Damon muses more to himself than anyone else. Before they ruin his mood completely, he demands they change the subject. Damon pulls a deck of cards out of the drawer and starts to shuffle them. After dealing them out, they start playing pinochle. Although he knows they're right about his future with Elena, he smiles because he knows they can't take her away from his dreams.

* * *

"Elena, you've been full of melancholy lately. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Rebekah, just nerves I think," Elena explains, forcing a smile on her face. Although she hates lying to her friend and how doing so makes her belly fill with guilt, she can't exactly tell her that she has feelings for a man who isn't her brother. The two are sitting on Elena's bed looking at the newest store catalogue. Rebekah is relentless though, pushing and prodding her. Seeing that she's not having any luck cheering her friend up, Rebekah's mouth widens into a huge smile.

"I have a wonderful idea. Nick and I are going down to the docks to surprise Tyler after he picks me up. Why don't you ride along? It'll do you good to get some fresh air and don't even try to deny how much you love the water. And then you could stay overnight with me. As you know, Finn went to New Orleans with father on business, we could have a girl's night. Please, Elena?"

"Finn mentioned he was going to New Orleans. He asked me what I thought of it for our honeymoon. Have you ever been there?"

"Once I went along with my mother and father. But will you spend the night, Elena? Pretty please?"

"If aunt Jenna is agreeable, I'll spend the night with you."

Giddy, Rebekah gives her a hug. "Let's go downstairs and ask her okay?"

"Sure," Elena laughs, following her friend down the stairs. As they reach the bottom step, someone raps at the door. Rather than wait for Elizabeth to answer it, Elena does so herself, smiling when she sees who it is.

"Well hello, Elena, how is my soon to be sister?" Nick asks, bowing dramatically before pressing a kiss to the top of her hand. Elena can't help but giggle. Even though Nick's touch doesn't make her blood pump wildly through her veins the way the dock hand, Damon's did, he's funny and kind and she could maybe see herself loving him someday. Shaking off the momentary sadness, she steps aside so he can come in.

"Hello brother," Rebekah greets him, giving him a hug.

"Nicklaus, how are you?" John asks, shaking his hand.

"I'm well, Mr. Gilbert. Yourself?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Mr. Gilbert, can Elena spend the night with me?" Rebekah puts forward, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Of course, Miss Mikaelson, but I expect her home at a decent time tomorrow."

"Yes, of course, Nick will make sure she's home by the afternoon," Rebekah adds, smiling at Elena.

"I'll just go get my things if you're sure, uncle John?"

"Yes, I'm certain, Elena." After sharing a look with her friend, she goes back up the stairs and into her room. As soon as she packs her small overnight bag, she goes back downstairs. Taking it from her hand, Nick extends an elbow for her and for his sister and the three of them go outside to the carriage. He helps the ladies get in and then takes the reins. When the dock comes into view, the butterflies in Elena's belly start fluttering wildly, the only thing on her mind is the possibility of falling into the depths of his hypnotic blue eyes one more time.

* * *

Once they get to the docks, Nick helps Rebekah and Elena out and then ties up the reins. Leading the way, they walk down the wooden planked dock till they reach the Lockwood business. Pulling the door open, Elena and Rebekah walk inside. Immediately she runs towards Tyler, nearly knocking him over in her zeal. Smiling despite her melancholy mood, Elena turns around to look outside through the window. Her heart catches, pounding chaotically when she sees Damon.

"I understand that Finn is taking you to the opera on Sunday evening?" Nick mentions, making small talk.

"Yes, he seems very excited about it," Elena adds vaguely, finding herself unable to look away from the mesmerizing color of Damon's blue eyes.

Aware that she seems a bit preoccupied, Nick looks around, his eyes focusing in on the young man that's staring at Elena. Curious, he asks, "Do you see something you like, love?"

"That man right there," she explains, pointing at Damon. "He's the one who saved me. I need to thank him."

"Do you want me to walk outside with you?"

"No, I'll be fine but please keep it quiet. There's no reason to needlessly upset Finn."

"I agree," he adds with a smile. Without saying another word, he opens the door for her. With a smile on her face, her eyes thanking him, she walks outside and towards the object of her affection. As soon as she gets close to him, she says his name. Turning around, a stunned Damon looks at her in awe.

"Miss Gilbert?" he says, his own heart thundering like a steam engine inside of his ribcage.

"I saw you and I wanted to convey my thanks again, Mr. Salvatore."

"There's no need. You already thanked me. I'll carry that moment with me till I take my last breath," he adds. Suddenly embarrassed for saying such a thing out loud, Damon drops his eyes. In all honesty, he's still in shock to find her standing right in front of him.

An unfamiliar feeling starts to build and expand in her belly. Although she's not sure what it is, she knows she's never felt anything quite so powerful. The intensity of it literally takes her breath from her lungs. The only words she can think to describe it are pure and beautiful.

"That's very kind of you, Damon. May I call you that?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

Although it feels rather awkward making small talk, she continues, "Do you like working here?"

"It's very hard work, I won't deny it but I like being outside and I like being able to go out on the boats and bring the fish to shore."

"If this makes you happy that's all that counts and it's an honest living. I commend you," she starts to say, pausing when she hears the door open. Before she can complete her thoughts, Nick, Rebekah and Tyler join them.

"Is everything okay, Miss Gilbert?" Tyler asks, eyeing Damon rather intently.

"It's absolutely fine, Mr. Lockwood. As I'm no doubt you are aware, Damon is the man who saved my life. I just wanted him to know how much I appreciate his chivalry."

"I need to get back to work. It was lovely seeing you again, Miss Gilbert. Goodbye now," Damon says then reluctantly turns around and walks back into the warehouse that holds the supplies he needs to start working on the boats again. As soon as he vanishes inside of the building, Elena sighs, missing him already.

"Well ladies, we must be going if we're going to stop for coffee and biscuits."

"That sounds wonderful, Nick," Elena adds, a genuine smile now on her face. Since Rebekah wants to say goodbye to Tyler in private, Elena follows Nick back to the carriage. As soon as he helps her in, he crawls in himself to wait for his sister. Looking past Elena, he sees them walking slowly towards the carriage.

"Elena, I know you may think me disloyal to my brother but do you like that young man?"

Forcing a smile, Elena sighs. "I like him because he saved my life, Nick. Finn tried to get him fired for touching me. How was he supposed to pull me out of the water without touching me?" Elena adds, her fuse lit quickly when she even thinks of his abhorrent behavior towards Damon.

"My brother is nothing if not possessive," he starts to say, not missing the way she tightens her lips momentarily. Deciding not to ask her about it, he continues, "I know that my sister is your best friend but if you ever need a man to talk to, I'm your friend too. As much as I want you to be my sister, your happiness is paramount. So if you're having reservations, Elena, perhaps you should postpone the wedding a little while?"

"Nick, if you're implying that I'm fetched with Damon, I don't even know him."

"Just think about what I said," he adds, forcing a smile when Rebekah and Tyler reach the carriage. As soon as Tyler helps her inside, Nick tugs at the reins. Elena stares at the water, hoping for one more look at the man who makes her heart clench at simple act of joining their eyes.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elena asks after Finn helps her into his carriage.

"I've been out of town for a couple of weeks. I thought we could go for a Saturday afternoon ride?"

"Oh, that does sound nice," she agrees, folding her hands tightly in her lap.

Pressing his hand atop hers, he gives it a squeeze, albeit not painfully. After letting go, he takes the reins and then the horses begin trotting down the road. Although she tries to keep a smile on her face, it's so hard knowing that she's about to jump into the lion's den with this man. Aunt Jenna keeps telling her she'll learn to love him as the father of their children if nothing else. And so she's condemned to walk down that aisle of doom and despair with him in a mere six weeks. So distressed about the whole affair, she actually found a grey hair on her head the other day. Of course she plucked it out but just the thought of spending a lifetime with him makes her heart ache painfully inside of her chest. Looking to the side at the people on the street, she sometimes wishes she had been born into a family of simple means. If that were true, she would eventually wake up from the nightmare.

When she pulls the carriage to a stop, she looks at Finn. "Why are we here?" she asks when she sees that they're stopped at the Leiter and Fields store.

"We're going to look at some furniture, fixtures and wallpaper for our home."

"I see," Elena says, again forcing a smile when he helps her out. Taking her arm, he slides it under his and the two of them walk inside and for Elena, it's one step closer to having the noose placed around her neck.

* * *

When the waitress sets their bowls of ice cream in front of them, he can't help but smirk at the way Caroline's tongue pokes out to lick her lips, "Yummy," she squeals, digging into her bowl at the lunch counter of the Field and Lighter store.

"Thank you," Damon tells the waitress with a smile. As soon as she walks away, Damon picks up his own spoon to take a bite. "I do too, Caroline."

"How come we didn't bring daddy along in his chair?"

"It's because he's helping aunt Mary pack your things."

"Why is he packing my things? Where are we going?"

"Relax okay? You and dad are going to stay with Aunt Mary until the repair is done on our house. Remember all the water that leaked in when we had that thunderstorm a few weeks ago? The house needs a new roof."

"If daddy and I are going to be there, where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to stay at the boarding house with my buddy Enzo until we can move back into the house. It's closer to the docks. And it's not fair to Brady to make him get up that early every morning to take me when he doesn't need to be at work at that time of day."

"But I'll miss you, Damon," she pouts, licking the ice cream off of her upper lip.

"Caroline, I'll come on the weekends to see you. Brady told me it'll only take about a week to get it done once they get the supplies. We won't be apart for long."

"You promise?"

"Of course. Now finish your ice cream and then we can go to the park for a little while."

"I like the park."

"I know you do," he adds, savoring the last bite of off his own tasty treat. As soon as she finishes, Damon pays their bill and they go outside. For an October day, the weather is holding so they only needed a light jacket to go to the store. He watches as carriages and men on horseback trot beside them on the road. Pointing to the park's entrance they pick up their pace a bit. It's then that he feels an uncanny urge to look up. And in that fleeting moment, he sees Miss Gilbert with that man. He frowns when he sees the sad look on her face and just that quickly her carriage has passed by widening the distance between them. Not realizing that he had stopped in his tracks, he starts when he feels a tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Why did you stop?" Caroline asks, looking at him rather peculiarly.

"I honestly don't know. Come on, let's go," he adds. Taking her hand, he glances over his shoulder once more, this time noticing that the carriage has come to a halt outside on of the more regal homes. Wondering if maybe that's where she lives, he decides that he's going to find out.

"Damon, you're doing it again."

"Sorry," he mumbles and follows her into the park without looking back again.

* * *

With a little snooping around, Damon finds out where Miss Elena lives. It's still daylight but the sun is beginning to lower in the sky. The mansion that she lives in is on its own lot, set back from the other houses. Very carefully, he sneaks along the outside of the hedges trying to get a look at her. His breath catches in his throat when he sees her in the gazebo. Hoping to get her attention, he picks up a small stone and lobs it at the wooden structure. When it strikes, she looks around but doesn't see him. He repeats the action and then as if by magic, their eyes meet and he feels his heart pound and his belly churn when he sees her eyes lighten and a smile form on her face. Standing up, she looks around as if to make sure that no one is watching. "Damon," she breathes as soon as she reaches him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to find you, Miss Elena. I know I have nothing and I'm not worthy of your attention but every time I even think about you, my heart wants to pound out of my chest. I can't explain it," he confesses and she can see the truth of his words in his eyes.

"Damon, I'm getting married soon."

"I know," he whispers, dropping his eyes for a moment to gather his composure. When he looks up again, he continues, "Something compelled me to come to you, I've never been in love, Miss Elena and I don't know if this is it or not but I know that I dream about you every night."

"Damon, I feel the same but it's impossible for us to be together."

The man looks like his insides have been ripped out and for some reason it makes Elena's tummy twist too. With searching eyes, she turns her head, the lightbulb going off inside when she remembers the gap at the end of the row of hedges. "Down there," she says softly, pointing towards the end of the greenery where there's a small break between the bushes and the back fence. She's not sure what she wants to do, perhaps a touch of his fingers? Feeling an inherent need to be closer and vaguely remembering how it felt to be in his arms when he pulled her from death's clutches, Elena walks down the bushes nonchalantly so as not to arouse attention should anyone be watching. She can't help but wonder what magic she would feel if he took her in his arms again. Her heart is threatening to beat out of her chest as she pushes herself forward. She refuses to let the specter of Finn spoil this moment for her.

Knowing that this will have to last her till the end of her days, Elena places her hands on either side of his face and pulls his lips to hers in a kiss that sears her insides with such intensity that she can feel their hearts beating together as if they're a symphony created by a joining of their souls. Just as suddenly, she pulls away painfully when someone calls her name.

"Goodbye, Damon," she whispers and then hurries off, leaving Damon stunned. Touching his mouth with his fingertips, he now knows that what they share is a love that will have to wait till their existence on this world ends but destined to begin anew when they reach paradise together.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to my dear sister, Eva. None of this would be possible without her invaluable assistance._

 _Humungous thank you to all of you too. You are all the absolute best there is. Thank you._

 _Chapter title: 'Never Say Goodbye' by Bon Jovi._

 _"The Truth Beneath the Rose" and ICEM will be updated in the coming days._

 _Please remember to review._

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful day. Until next time._


	5. Symphony of Destruction

_**I wasn't going to update again till next week. I was asked to post something anything after last night's underwhelming finale. I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

"It's rather windy today," Jenna offers, looking outside through Elena's window. "The weather is unseasonably warm and dry today."

"It has been," Elena agrees, grimacing when Elizabeth combs through her hair with the curling iron. After frizzing it up to create texture and volume, she starts to work pomade through it and then sticking pin all over to keep it styled. The pins are uncomfortable, pulling and poking her scalp uncomfortably. She also inserted pads made of wool to give it some height. Once Elizabeth puts the finishing touches on her hair, she puts powder and rouge on her face. Elena hates it because it makes her look like a porcelain doll. The last thing she wants to do tonight is go to the opera but it's not like she has any choice in the matter.

"You look lovely, Elena," Jenna compliments, stepping away from the window to have a closer look at Elena. Placing her fingertips under her niece's chin, she raises her face. "You're very lucky that Mr. Mikaelson is so smitten with you."

"Yes, I guess I am," she agrees, knowing she'll get nowhere with her aunt if she tries to argue the fact. She's tried to talk to her before and it didn't seem to make any difference. Resigned to accept her fate, she fakes a smile and agrees with everything the woman has to say. It's easy to fake a smile when her mind drifts to Damon and the kiss they shared. Unconsciously, she raises her hand and wispily touches her fingertips to her lips. She can still feel them burning with more desire and passion than anything she's ever felt in her life. The mere thought of him makes her blood roar in her ears as it surges through her body with each beat of her heart.

Hearing her name, Elena looks up when Elizabeth hands her a corset to help mold her body to a shape deemed acceptable by Finn. Taking it, she excuses herself and goes into the bathroom to put it on. Sometimes she hates being a lady because corsets are the most miserable and uncomfortable piece of lady's lingerie that she's ever had to wear. The strips are made of whale bone to increase the rigidity and makes for a curvaceous contour. After the woman fastens all the ties, she helps Elena slip into the crinolette. The hooped petticoat attaches around the waist and extends to the ground but on the backside, shifting the fullness in the skirt to the rear, where elaborately draped overskirts are held in place by tapes and supported by a bustle. This fashion requires an underskirt, which is heavily trimmed with pleats, flounces, rouching, and frills.

Lastly Jenna brings in the evening gown that she's been told to wear. Finn purchased it for her in New Orleans. It's ostentatious and even hideous in Elena's opinion. The burgundy gown has a low neckline and very short, off-the-shoulder sleeves, included are the short mid-length gloves that she is also to wear. Once she's all but ready to go, Jenna pulls out a velvet ribbon and ties it around her neck and arranges it to trail behind for the evening. Elizabeth steps back into the room to announce that Mr. Mikaelson is here to accompany her to Crosby's Opera House. Walking into Elena's closet, Elizabeth pulls out a cape with back vent to make room for her bustle.

Somehow Elena manages to swallow past the lump in her throat. Taking Jenna's hand the two women gracefully descend the staircase where Uncle John and Finn are waiting for her. "I wish you could join us, Aunt Jenna."

"I wish so too, dear. I just don't feel good tonight," she explains, giving Elena a peck on the cheek. Elena wonders if maybe she's pregnant again, given how pale she's been lately. Elena has not missed the way she sometimes just picks at her food.

"Hello, Elena," Finn says, offering her his hand. Elena nods politely at the gesture. Despite the rancor she feels for him on a personal level, she must admit the man knows how to dress. He's wearing a black suit, his full length trousers are made of a tweed material. The shirt collar is pressed into wings and his neck tie has wide wings and is fastened with a diamond stickpin. His topcoat has wide lapels and deep cuffs with a contrasting velvet collar. Never one to go half measure, he dons his top hat when they walk out the door, Elena's arm linked in his.

Once he helps her into the carriage, he gets in himself and lastly uncle John climbs in, also dressed in finery. With a nod from Finn, the driver takes the reins and Elena feels the lurch when the horses start to trot down the street. Leaning back into the seat when a gust of wind threatens to ruin her hair, Finn takes her gloved hand in his own. Prickling at his touch, she doesn't know how she'll ever be able to please him when he takes her as his lover on their wedding night. Jenna has told her about what marital obligations will be expected of her. The thought of consummating them with him literally makes her stomach roil. Somehow she knows he doesn't know the meaning of the word gentle.

The leaves are starting to fall off of the trees and the grass is brown and dying. They've had very little rainfall over the past few months and none at all during the last week. Much sooner than she would have liked, the carriage stops in front of Crosby's Opera House. It was founded by Uranus H. Crosby in 1865 in an effort to bring a great opera hall to the city. The building was designed by William W. Boyington. The great expense of its construction ruined Mr. Crosby. After holding only occasional performances, an association formed to relieve the house of its great debt.

The building stands on the north side of Washington Street between State and Dearborn. It's a five-story Italianate palace, topped with a mansard roof. Allegorical statues of Painting, Sculpture, Music, and Commerce overlook patrons and visitors who pass through its lofty entry arch. The first floor is home to several retail businesses, including music publishers Root & Cady, the piano store of W. W. Kimball, and the confectioner and restauranteur H. M. Kinsley. The second and third floors are occupied by business offices, while the fourth holds an art gallery and the studios of several artists. In the rear of the building, accessible by a stairway from the front entrance, is the opera house itself, with seating for three thousand patrons. In the center of its ceiling is a dome encircled by likenesses of Beethoven, Mozart, Auber, Weber, Verdi, Wagner, Gounod, Gluck, Donizetti, and Rossini. Surrounding these are frescoes and gilt molding. In front of the stage and above the orchestra is a forty-foot painting based on seventeenth-century artist Guido Reni's fresco, _Aurora_ , the original of which is in Rome. On either side of _Aurora_ are allegorical figures of Tragedy and Comedy.

"It is quite something," Finn mentions as they walk into the building to take their seats. Pausing to visit with some of his acquaintances, they make small talk about his business and receive many good wishes for their upcoming nuptials. Glancing at his pocket watch at the same time the orchestra starts to play, Finn takes Elena's arm again and leads her to their seats. Their box seat looks over the stage below. Elena feels like a fish out of water. She hates the snobbery of these people. When she feels a hand on her shoulder she looks up, smiling when she sees Rebekah and Tyler. Rebekah is simply stunning in her emerald green frock. Taking Elena's hand in her own, she points to some of the art work. It means nothing to Elena but she pretends to be impressed.

Whether it's because she's giggling with Rebekah, she doesn't know but she hears Finn clear his throat at the same time she feels him take a hold of her wrist in a death grip. Although she wants to scream to jerk her arm out of his, she knows there will be hell to pay with John if she does so she bites on her lower lip. As soon as he lets go, he hands her a pair of opera glasses. Just as the performance is about to commence, John takes the seat to Finn's left. Mere moments later the cast takes their place on stage for their performance of Verdi's _Il Trovatore_ by Grau's Italian Opera Troupe.

Pretending to be enthralled, Elena listens to the music and watches the dance. Although she doesn't understand a word of it, she glances at Finn, her gasp inaudible when she finds him staring at her. Turning her attention back to the program, she watches but lets her mind drift to Damon and how different her life could be if only she could spend it with _him_.

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a lift, Brady," Damon adds, jumping out of his uncle's that Brady borrowed to give him a ride home.

"No worries. Get some sleep, you need to be at work bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Don't remind me," Damon laughs, waving goodbye when Brady nods and tugs on the reins, disappearing down the street. Having spent the day with his father and Caroline at Brady's place, Damon is tired. He and his sister took Joseph for a walk in his wheelchair but because of the wind, he got a little chilled so they went back to his aunt and uncle's place. As much as he enjoys having a little private time in the boarding house, he misses being home with his family. Walking inside, he greets the proprietress, Mrs. Starr and then goes to his room. Feeling a little sweaty and dirty, he goes back out to ask for some towels. When he finishes cleaning up, he goes back to his room. After slipping his underwear back on, he crawls into bed. Restless and feeling a little unsettled for some reason, Damon stares out of the just barely open window. The curtains hover in waves with the cool breeze brushing over his body.

Since they shared a kiss, every time Damon closes his eyes, Elena stars in his dreams. He imagines laying in bed like this, her body tucked against his having succumbed to an intense coupling. Chastising himself because he knows that it will never come to pass, he tears his eyes from the lazy dance of gauzy curtains to roll over onto his side and close his eyes. Having tossed and turned for he doesn't know how long, Damon glances at the alarm clock. Seeing that it's just nine o'clock but having nothing better to do, he turns over yet again and closes his eyes.

Suddenly the sound of the great bell alarming grabs his attention. Fires have been frequent lately so he doesn't doubt that it'll soon be extinguished. It's only when the bell pauses for fifteen minutes before the general alarm sounds, that Damon lurches upright. This alarm is what distinguishes a great fire from a small one. Turning his head to look out of his window, he sees a bright burning light to the southwest. He watches the increasing light for a moment becoming more alarmed when he sees red tongues of flame begin to shoot upward and lick at the sky. Jumping out of bed, he quickly slips into his clothes and runs outside to see if there's anything he can do to help.

* * *

With Rebekah at her side, whispering things in her ear, Elena is surprised to find that she's actually enjoying the evening. Feeling the need to relieve herself, Elena stands up to excuse herself. Although she can see that he's a little disgruntled, she points at Rebekah. Knowing that his sister is going to go with her, he relaxes enough to let the women pass. Holding hands, the women find their way to the women's latrine. Although it takes a minor miracle to get her dress situated enough to actually use the bathroom, she finally does so. As soon as they finish, they wash their hands and start to walk back. It's then that Elena smells smoke and hears the crackle of flames at the same time she sees orange tongues start to lick at the window. In the time it takes for her to take a breath, panic begins grow and spread throughout her body. Facing Rebekah, she sees the same terror staring back at her.

Black smoke begins to encompass the hallway. With her heart slamming wilding against her chest when it hits her like a freight train how bad this is. Elena grabs her friend's hand and the two of them run towards the auditorium to tell them about the fire. By the time they reach it, it's already engulfed in flames. People are yelling and running at them in a desperate attempt to escape. Somehow amongst the onslaught of panicked guests, Elena becomes separated from Rebekah. As if in slow motion, Elena looks up to see Finn, his terrified eyes meeting hers at the same time their box seat crashes to the flames below. His scream lasts seconds and even though she doesn't like the man, she knows that sound will haunt her till her dying day.

Momentarily frozen in shock, it's like her feet are glued to the floor. When a beam crashes down just missing her, her anguished scream pulls her back to her senses. Feeling her gut roiling and her heart pumping chaotically, she looks in every direction to try to find an escape route. With fire encroaching in every direction, she's doesn't know which way to turn when out of the corner of her eye, she sees a flash of blue. Running after it, she nearly reaches the room when the floor she was just standing on begins to fall apart. The intense terror she feels threatens to paralyze her. Not knowing which way to turn, her eyes dart all over the place. Finally she finds the staircase but it's bubbling as if they're boiling water. Knowing that she'll surely die if she doesn't at least try, she sheds her coat and runs down them as fast her body will carry her. When she reaches the second floor, the stairs begin to collapse and it's only by the grace of the deity that she's hanging on to the railing. Even though her legs are flailing beneath her, somehow she manages to pull herself up. Once she's momentarily safe, she runs back, finding an open room and runs over to the window, it's seemingly the only means left for her escape. Finding nothing with which to shatter the glass, she starts pounding on it when she sees people below.

It's then that her panicked eyes see his. Pounding and screaming as hard as she can above the roar of the flames, she knows it's hopeless. There's no way he can hear her, she can hardly hear herself. About to surrender to her fate, she tries once more and it's then that he looks up, their eyes meeting. Somehow they transcend time and space because in that moment she feels safe. In the next second he disappears from sight. Although seconds pass like hours, the flames and the smoke threatening to consume her, it's then that he bursts into the room. Taking barely a millisecond, Damon pulls her into his arms while his eyes look all around for something, anything with which to shatter the glass. Whether he dies is insignificant to him but he knows he needs her to live. When she sees a look of resolve wash over his face, she watches as he closes his eyes and runs, ramming the window with his shoulder.

"Damon?" Elena cries, too panicked to even think straight or even notice the red exploding on his shirt. Before she can take another breath, Damon takes her around the waist and helps her through the window. Standing on the ledge, Damon takes her hand and gives her a nod. Just as they ready their jump, the building collapses, sending them crashing to the ground below just as the structure comes down on top of them.

* * *

 _Thank you Eva. You are my sister, my best friend and I love you to pieces._

 _Huge thanks to all of you. You're the best, all of you._

 _Chapter title: 'Symphony of Destruction' by Megadeth._

 _Please remember to review._

 _I did post a snippet of "Edge of Thorns" on yesterday's ICEM update. It is a dark Delena story, out of my comfort zone for sure. I want to get a little more written before I begin to post it._

 _Be safe and have a fabulous day. Much love to all of you. I will update all three stories again next week._


	6. Things We Lost in the Fire

Opening her eyes, Elena is momentarily confused to her surroundings. The air smells dank and fishy and yet somehow familiar but her mind is too muddled to begin to understand why. Brushing her hair off of her face, her fingers come away sticky. Her stomach churns with nausea when she realizes it's blood. Not knowing how long she's been unconscious, she struggles to try to move. Seeing only spears of light shining through the gaps in the pile of rubble she's entombed in, Elena feels her sense of panic begin to bloom all over again. With her heart hammering painfully against her chest, she tries again to sit up. When she hears the scrape of concrete, she starts screaming hoping someone will hear her. Too stunned to even comprehend, Elena only now realizes that it's Damon's body that is keeping her trapped.

"Damon," she whispers. Not knowing if he's dead or alive, the intense terror that she's feeling flourishes anew, invading every cell in her body. Suddenly, overwhelmingly hot, she feels droplets of perspiration begin to bead on her forehead and curl down into her eyes.

Out of nowhere, she hears screaming so horrific that it makes her blood curdle, astounded to find out that it's coming from her own mouth. Unable to hold back, tears begin to leak from her eyes and she can taste the salt from them mixed with the dirt and grime that is likely coloring her face. In moments, she's utterly exhausted from struggling so hard against his body. Feeling both nauseous and lightheaded, she succumbs to the darkness once more.

* * *

Waking up, Elena springs up in bed. Looking around the dimly lit room, she has no idea where she is. Throwing back the covers, she now sees her state of undress. Her bodies fight or flight response overrides any logical thought. Pulling the sheet off of the bed, she covers herself and runs out of the room and right into someone's chest sending her reeling backwards. Landing on her rear, she's stunned to see Nick when she looks up.

Seeing the far off, glazed look in her eyes, Nick hesitates a moment because of her state of undress. Dropping his eyes, he shakes his head. With his mind made up, he approaches her cautiously. "Let me help you, Elena," he says. Closing the distance, he takes her hand and helps her to stand up. Swallowing thickly, she looks around the room. When she sees the nuns in their habits carrying around trays of antiseptic and bandages , only then does she realize that she's in a hospital.

"Why am I here?" she asks, her voice barely audible. When she hears Nick's voice, she is finally able to focus when she looks at his face.

"The fire, Elena. The fire consumed the opera house. And as a matter of fact, it's still burning," Nick explains.

"Fire? The fire? Finn?"

"He's dead, Elena."

"Damon? Where's Damon, he saved me," she asks, memories of the night before now bombarding her brain.

Nick can see the look of start terror in her eyes before they start to roll back. This time he catches her before she falls and carries her back to her room. Moments later Sister Angelica brings in some smelling salts. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, Elena is miraculously unharmed. Batting away the smell from her nose, she opens her eyes, stopped by strong arms grabbing her shoulders when she attempts to lurch upright once more.

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers when she sees Nick again. "My uncle?"

"He's gone too, Elena. I'm very sorry but your aunt and Timothy are safe. Their house was spared but the fire is still raging out of the control. Hundreds of businesses have already been consumed by it. Scores of people are dead and dying, Elena."

"I'm sorry about your brother, Nick. I truly am," Elena admits. Although not sorry in the least that she doesn't have to marry him, she never would have wished death on him either.

"You asked about the young man who has saved your life twice now, young Damon?"

"Yes, is he... is he.. de. dead too?" she asks, her heart pounding so hard that she can feel it in her throat. Her palms are sweaty and her belly is roiling with butterflies when she reaches for his hands.

"No, Elena. He's not dead. Witnesses saw him crash through the window. He had to have surgery to remove the glass embedded in his arm and side. I can try to go check on his condition for you though. I only know what I do because I was at the opera house helping to pull people out of the rubble, you and young Mr. Salvatore among them."

"Oh dear Lord, I just remembered Rebekah. Please tell me that she and Tyler okay?"

"Relax, Elena, they're fine. They got out before the building collapsed."

"Praise, God," she whispers, closing her eyes for a moment as a feeling of relief courses through her. "I know I shouldn't ask given everything that happened but can you take me to Damon?"

Although Nick grieves for his brother, he is cognizant enough to know that Finn had a terrible temper. Whether Elena knows of his first wife or not, Nick doesn't know but he has seen the bruises on Elena's wrists. Despite her trying to brush off his concerns, he's certain that Finn was responsible for them. As painful as it is to admit, he is well aware that Elena is probably better off without his brother. It wasn't for lack of trying because Nick had tried to talk to Finn more than once about his temper. Much to his chagrin, the man refused to listen. Their father is a good man but from what his mother has told him, his uncle Morton is rather brutish to his aunt Isabella too. Finn spent a lot of time at their house growing up as their cousin Edward was his best friend. Feeling a small soft hand on his, he snaps out of it, his eyes once again focusing on her.

"I'll go ask Sister Angelica if it's allowed. I'll return shortly," Nick reassures her and leaves the room. Suddenly it's as if the weight of everything crashes down on her at once. Feeling the tightness in her chest, Elena rolls onto her side and lets her tears fall not just for her uncle but for Finn and for all the other people that have died in the conflagration spawned from hell itself.

* * *

His eyes fly open when he feels something moist on his face. The first face Damon sees is that of the sister that is pressing the wet washcloth against his abused skin. When he tries to move, he grimaces and groans in pain.

"There, there, Damon. You must relax, you don't want to pop any of your sutures," Sister Magdelina cautions, gently urging him down when he tries to sit up.

"The fire...? Miss Gilbert.. Is she okay?" he asks, his voice rising higher with each syllable as fear seizes his body.

"Yes, Miss Gilbert is going to be fine. I'm told that you saved her life."

"Thank you, God," Damon sputters, staring up at the ceiling as if it's heaven itself. And in the next seconds, panic seizes him again when he realizes that he's all alone here. "My family?"

"I don't know about your family, Damon?"

"My dad, he's paralyzed and in a wheelchair. My sister has long blonde hair, she's twelve," he mentions, trying to sit up but quickly clutches his side when pain grips him. Pulling his hand away, he sees blood on his fingertips. Shaking her head at him, Sister Magdelina tells him to raise his arms so she can change his dressings.

"Please, I have to find out if they're alive, if they're safe," he pleads, gripping her forearm.

"Damon, calm down, like I said I don't know about your father, I haven't seen him since I've been here. I will go and ask around to see if I can find out if anyone knows anything about your family and if they know of your whereabouts."

"Please do," he starts to say when he hears the distinct creek of the wheels on his dad's chair. Looking at the door, he sighs visibly when he sees his father, Brady standing behind him pushing the chair. His eyes dart all around in his search for Caroline but she's not with them. "Caroline?" he asks, his voice full of fear.

"She's at home with my mother, Damon. She's too young and not allowed to visit at the hospital. We were frantic with worry when we found out that the boarding house you were staying at burned to the ground. By some miracle, Brady and your uncle found you here."

"I'm sorry that I scared you..." It's then that the dam breaks and tears begin to fill his eyes. He saw for himself that people were dying last evening and yet here he is, his family is safe and so is Elena. Grateful beyond words, Damon can't control his emotions. Without letting another second pass, Brady pushes Joseph close enough to the bed so he can embrace his son. Unable to stop, Damon's whole body shakes as his father gently runs his hand down his son's back. "It's okay, Damon. We're all safe," he reassures him. After several moments pass and after Damon finally regains his composure, Sister Magdelina asks him to pull back. Interrupted before, she explains that she needs to change his dressings. Nodding Brady pulls Joseph away from the bedside, parking him beside the chair on the other side of the room. Plopping himself down in the chair, Brady gives Joseph a nod and a pat on the forearm as they wait for her to finish her work.

* * *

"Elena, thank God you're okay," Rebekah screams, running into her room.

"Young lady, you must keep your voice down," Sister Violetta scolds, quirking her eyebrows together.

"I'm sorry, Sister, I'm just so grateful that my best friend is alive," she mentions, her voice contrite. Sister Violetta nods then leaves the room to give Elena and her visitors some privacy.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go home in the morning."

"Tyler and I stopped at your house on the way to see if Jenna wanted to come along. She's just distraught, Elena. Elizabeth said she's having a hard time accepting that your uncle is dead."

"I believe she is with child again. Maybe that's contributing to her state of mind too," Elena adds, forcing a slight smile that in no way reaches her eyes when Rebekah takes her hands to give them a squeeze. When Elena sees that her eyes are moist, she offers her heartfelt condolences for the loss of her brother. "I'm so sorry, Rebekah."

Tearing up again, she takes the handkerchief that Tyler offers her to dab away the tears. "My parents are beside themselves," Rebekah admits, a melancholy smile forming on her face when she feels Tyler press a kiss to the top of her head. After a few seconds of silence, Rebekah adds, "I'm so glad that you're alive, Elena. When we got separated, I was terrified that you were going to die. But Nick told us that the young man saved you again?"

"Yes it's true. I was on my way to sit with him awhile when you showed up. I'm glad you did though, I'm so grateful that you and Tyler are safe."

"Do you think it's proper to sit with him? I mean, you're in mourning too, Elena. Your fiancé died tragically in the fire," Rebekah scolds, disapproval evident in both her voice and the sour look on her face.

"I know that, Rebekah but I feel an obligation to him. He's saved me twice now. What kind of person would I be if I just ignored him after he risked his life a second time to save me? He wouldn't have had to you know.. he ran into the opera house when he miraculously saw me pounding on the window. He was badly hurt according to Nick."

"I didn't realize," her friend adds, glancing at Tyler.

"It's true," Elena states firmly, dropping her eyes to their still clasped hands.

"I still don't think it's proper, Elena. My brother and your fiancé perished in a horrible way and yet you want to visit that man. You have no business consorting with someone of his station," Rebekah contends, her eyes glancing from Elena to Tyler and back again, derision clearly visible in the way she looks at Elena.

"Rebekah, I mourn Finn but I will not be deterred. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go see him." With that, Elena gets out of bed, slips into the robe that Sister Violetta brought her and walks out of her room without giving her friend time to retort.

* * *

As she approaches his room, she pauses when she sees the man from the docks pushing a man in a wheelchair out of the room. Stepping back so she's not seen, she can see that Damon bears a striking resemblance to the crippled man. Believing that it must be his father, she steels her spine and approaches them. When Brady notices her, he nods his head slightly to greet her.

"Miss Gilbert, how are you?"

"I'm recovering. I.. I. wanted to see Damon and thank him for saving my life yet again."

"Miss Gilbert, this is my uncle, Damon's father, Joseph Salvatore."

"Hello sir," Elena says taking the hand he offers. Clutching between hers, she smiles at him. "I hope I'm not too forward, Mr. Salvatore but you should be very proud of your son. He risked his own life to save mine. You have obviously done a fine job raising him."

"Thank you, Miss. He's a good boy, my Damon," Joseph mentions, looking a little uneasily at Brady.

"This is the lady that Damon saved from drowning at the docks too, uncle," Brady explains, giving his uncle's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Do you like my son?"

"I like him very much, sir," Elena confirms, looking at him intently.

Joseph looks at her then raises his eyes to Brady's. "Perhaps we should let her see Damon now, Brady. He is sleeping, Miss Gilbert, he needs his rest so I ask that you not awaken him."

"Of course, I won't. I just want to sit with him for a bit," Elena explains, feeling a bit unsettled given their awkward conversation.

"Goodbye," Joseph says and it's echoed by Brady. After giving her another slight nod of his head, Brady pushes Joseph away and around the corner. As soon as they're gone, Elena steps ever so quietly into his room. Seeing him sleep, his color pale beneath the flicker of the candlelight. With a very soft hand, she wispily pets his cheek with her knuckles. Almost hypnotized by his beauty and kindness, she stares at him. When someone drops something out in the hallway, she startles, jumping back. She breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn't wake up. Pulling the chair close, she sits down at his side, takes his hand in hers and after brushing the softest of kisses to his hand, she relaxes into the chair. Soon her own fatigue gets the best of her and as her eyes drift closed at the same time his open briefly. Thinking he's dreaming, Damon smiles wearily then lets them fall closed again, his dreams immediately transporting him to a time and place where they're free to be together.

* * *

Waking up when a stream of sunlight coming through the window lands right in his eyes. Momentarily confused, Damon looks around, gasping when he sees Elena at his bedside. When their eyes meet, she smiles at him.

"Miss Elena? How are you here?" he asks, his heart beating wildly inside of his chest.

"I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't risked your neck again, I wouldn't be here. Thank you, Damon," she says, squeezing his hand that is still clutched between hers.

"But your betrothed? Surely he wouldn't allow you to be here?"

"He's dead, Damon. He died at the opera house along with my uncle," she explains, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. "It's true that I didn't love him nor did I want to marry him but I'm truly saddened that he died the way he did."

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Damon...," she adds, smiling tightly. After a little time passes, she continues, "From what I've been told, the fire is still raging. Thank you for helping me again. I'm so sorry that you are hurt but know that I owe you my life."

"I would gladly sacrifice myself if it means that you get to grow up, Miss Elena."

"You're so sweet, Damon. I know this is forward but I love you, Damon and in time I want to be able to be with you."

So shocked that his mouth literally drops opens, he shakes his head back and forth. When he can finally form the words he says, "Miss Elena, I want that too but you're you and I'm me. We won't be allowed to be together."

Having survived hell on earth, Elena is not about to let protocol stand in the way of her happiness. With a look of sheer determination on her face, she stiffens her posture and begins to speak. "Damon, you leave it to me. I'm in charge of my own destiny now. This catastrophe has made me painfully aware that life is too short. I refuse to let someone else dictate to me who I can and cannot love, who I can and cannot marry. Please trust me," Elena implores, holding her breath that he'll agree.

"I trust you," he says, staring at her. Grimacing, he sits up in bed and reaches for her. And when their eyes meet, he leans forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. They quickly pull apart when the familiar sound of his father's wheelchair encroaches. Looking over her shoulder, he smiles when he sees his uncle push his father into the room. "I want you to meet my father and my uncle," Damon says softly, his eyes joining hers.

"I met him last evening." Stepping away from the bed, she turns around and smiles at Damon's dad. "Hello Mr. Salvatore and Mr..?"

"I'm Damon's uncle, Thomas Williams," the man says, shaking Elena's hand. As soon as she lets go, she turns her attention to Damon's father.

"Good morning, Miss Gilbert," he replies, a little astounded to see that she's wearing the same hospital garb that she was wearing last night.

Turning back to Damon, she tells him that she'll leave so he can visit with his father. After giving his hand a squeeze, she excuses herself and goes back to her room, surprised to find Nick waiting for her.

"Nick?"

"I came to take you home. Rebekah said you were being discharged this morning.

"Yes, I am. Both Sister Violetta and Sister Arabella told me that I'd be allowed to go home today. Why don't you go check on that while I change into some proper attire?"

"Of course," he says, stepping out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Joseph, I'll let you visit with Damon. I'll be back to pick you up in an hour or two."

"Thank you," he says, giving his brother in law a nod of the head. As soon as they're alone, Joseph wheels himself over to push the door closed. Back at Damon's bedside, he looks at Damon long and hard. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I don't understand?" Damon asks, looking intently at his dad.

"That young woman, son. She's from a different world than ours. I don't want you to get hurt."

"She won't hurt me. We love each other," Damon explains, knowing in his heart that nothing could be more true.

"Damon, I love you son, so very much. More than anything else, I want you to be happy. If you think this girl is the one, I won't stand in your way but I need you to promise me that you'll think long and hard before you enter into something that may lead to heartache."

"I know that I have nothing to offer her but she loves me. And if I don't at least attempt to be with her, I know that I'll regret it forever."

"Alright son. You have my support then. Just please be careful," he cautions, taking Damon's hand in his own.

"I will, dad. I promise you that I will."

* * *

Pulling up in front of her home, Nick jumps out, ties up the horses and walks around to help Elena out. Extending his arm, he gestures for her to go forward. As soon as they reach the door, Elizabeth is there to greet her. Not concerned about protocol, the older woman pulls her into her arms and presses a kiss to her cheek. "I'm so grateful that you're alive," she whispers.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I'm grateful too." Once she lets Elena go, Elizabeth steps aside to let her and Nick pass. Taking Mr. Mikaelson's hat and jacket, she goes to hang it up after pointing them to the drawing room. With a nod, Nick and Elena go in search of her aunt Jenna. Finding her completely clad in black, she's sitting by the window with a hankie in her hand. Hearing footsteps, Jenna turns, her mouth parting when she sees Elena. Taking a moment to dab the tears from her eyes, she gets up to greet her niece. Taking her in her arms, she gives her a hug.

"I thank God that you are alright." Turning to Nick, she takes his hand, saying, "You have my deepest sympathy at the loss of your brother."

"Thank you Mrs. Gilbert. You have my condolences too. John was a good man," Nick adds, taking her hand.

"Thank you and yes, he was."

"Where's Timothy?" Elena asks, not seeing the boy anywhere.

"He's at my sister's home."

"I suppose that's best given that she has a couple of little boys for him to play with."

"That's what I thought. They haven't found a body, Elena, I don't know what to do about services," Jenna adds, breaking down into tears. Taking her in her arms, Elena leads her over to the couch. "Don't worry about that today. I'll help."

"I could help too if you desire. My father is taking care of arrangements for Finn."

"Thank you, Nicklaus. Your assistance is greatly appreciated," Jenna adds, a look of relief washing over her face. Although she tries to hide it, Elena sees her cover her mouth to yawn.

"Why don't you get some rest, Jenna. I'll entertain Nick."

"I do welcome the thought. Thank you again for everything," Jenna says then leaves the room. As soon as she's out of hearing range, Elena turns to her guest, her heart beating painfully against her chest to even bring it up.

"Nick, could you take me to the hospital tomorrow to see Damon?"

"Elena, are you sure that this young man is who you want?"

Taken aback at how perceptive he is, Elena pulls him further into the room before explaining. "I feel that I can trust you. I mean no disrespect for your brother but I didn't love him nor did I want to marry him. The marriage was being forced on me. I'm sorry but it's the truth."

"I'm well aware," he admits, gesturing for them to sit down.

"I'm so sorry if this hurts you or your family but I love Damon. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Okay, Elena. You're my friend and you have my support. But I will caution you that Rebekah isn't going to take this so well. She really wanted you two to be sisters. She doesn't know that my brother had a dark side and I swear if you utter a word to anyone, I'll deny it but my brother had a lot of demons and he could be cruel. So in all honesty, I'm glad that you don't have to marry him. As much as I mourn his death and miss the brother I grew up with, something changed him. I don't know why or how but I do know that you would've lost your spirit if you had married him."

"Oh Nick, I won't say a word. I just want you to know how much I appreciate your acceptance."

"Always, now I need to get home to be with my family. I will pick you up in the morning to go to the hospital okay?"

"Thank you, Nick," Elena mentions. Unable to control her emotions, she gives him a hug and he drops a kiss to her hair. He thinks of Elena as a little sister and as such, he cares for her a great deal. Standing up, Elena walks him to the door and doesn't push it closed till his carriage pulls away from the curb.

* * *

After Nick assures her that he'll be back to pick her up a little later, Elena goes into the hospital and straight to Damon's room. Finding him packing with one arm, she stands in the doorway and smiles, taking in his strong back and arms. Despite the one arm being in a sling, she can see the way his muscles ripple. Blushing, she drops her eyes for a moment to gather her composure. When she does, she clears her throat, attracting his attention.

"Elena? I didn't hear you come in."

Smiling, Elena steps closer to him. "I only just arrived. Are you going home?"

"Yes, I have to walk, Brady will be at work this time of day."

"Nonsense. My friend Nicklaus will take you home."

"Um, I don't really have a home anymore. Ours burned to the ground the first night. I overheard Sister Arabella saying the fire is finally out."

"Yes, that's what I've been told but what do you mean you don't have a home anymore?"

"We're staying at my aunt and uncle's house for now but we can't live there forever. I was staying at the boarding house but I understand that it burned too.." A solemn look washes over his face. Pausing a moment, he adds, his voice full of melancholy, "I have nothing to offer you, Elena. I have nothing," he tells her turning away in shame.

"Stop that. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're an honest, hard working man who cares deeply for his family. Any girl would feel honored to have you... and I do, Damon. How is that I got so lucky as to have you fall in love with me?"

"Elena, we can't, your family will never accept me. Society will never accept me or us."

"I said to stop that. I don't want to hear anymore of this defeatist attitude. You and I have something and we're going to create something spectacular with it. Now finish packing and then Nick and I will take you to your uncle's home."

"Okay, Elena," he says softly, finally giving in.

"Trust me, Damon, It's going to be alright, I promise." He tightens his lips and nods and finishes the task at hand. Just as he's about to pick up the pillowcase that holds his things, Nick walks into the room. Immediately shaking Damon's hand. Amazed that someone from the powerful Mikaelson family would even give him the time of day, Damon shakes his hand. As soon as Sister Arabella tells them that it's okay for him to leave and making sure he knows to come back in ten days to get his stitches out, he's allowed to leave. With Nick's help, he gets into the carriage. Once Nick jumps in, he pulls on the reins, leading the horses forward. Deciding to have a look at the devastation himself, he leads the animals towards the destruction.

As they drive through, not only Nick but also Damon and Elena are in shock at the scope of devastation. Thousands of buildings have been destroyed. Although they don't know the exact number of fatalities, Damon is certain that it must be high. Everywhere they look, it's grey and if the buildings are standing, it's only the skeletal remains standing like sentries amidst the rest of the devastation. It's almost as if the fires of hell breached the earth. The smell of smoke is still thick in the air despite the clear sky above. People are helping move the ruins in a futile attempt to save anyone that may still be alive in the rubble. From what Nick tells them, an area of about four miles long and a mile wide of the city has been decimated which includes the business district. Feeling Elena take his hand, he turns his head to meet her eyes and in that moment, he knows that whatever the future holds for them, they'll face it together.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to my sister, Eva. I love you to pieces._

 _Massive thanks to all of you. You're all priceless._

 _Chapter title: 'Things We Lost in the Fire' by Bastille_

 _I did post a one-shot post 8x16 called 'Founders Day'. It is full of fluff, enough sweetness to rot teeth quite honestly, but I think it's nice to escape the prerequisite angst once in awhile._

 _ICEM and TTBTR will update soon._

 _Review, please..._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day and week ahead. Thank you all again._


	7. When You Came Into My Life

Using the reins, Damon guides the carriage through the streets of Chicago on the way to the docks. Looking down at his five year old twin sons, Robbie and Ryder, he smiles proudly. They both look exactly like their mother, each has chestnut hair and warm brown eyes that show a hint of gold when the sun hits them just right. Trotting through the neighborhood, Damon points out some of the areas that were laid to waste by the fire that destroyed a lot of the city. Almost immediately after the rains finally put out the fire, the rebuilding started. Construction began even before architects and engineers could complete a design.

After the fire, laws were passed requiring new buildings be constructed with fireproof materials such as brick, stone, marble, and limestone. These building materials, much more expensive than wood, are held together by a sticky, strong substance called mortar. The construction technique using mortar is called masonry. Masons are a skilled group of construction workers.

Many poorer Chicagoans couldn't afford the fireproof materials or skilled masons to rebuild. In addition, many could not afford fire insurance. Without the means to rebuild or insure their property, thousands of people and small businesses were crowded out of Chicago. Many other businesses simply ignored the new building laws. Wood often replaced stone, and builders decorated their buildings with wooden awnings, cupolas, and cornices.

Two events stopped this phase of reconstruction. The first was the failure of a bank, Jay Cooke and Company, in September 1873. The bank's failure triggered a nationwide depression that halted much of the Chicago construction. The second event was another, somewhat smaller fire, in July 1874. This fire destroyed more than 800 buildings over a 60 acre swath of the city.

After the 1874 fire, the slow and expensive process of rebuilding with fireproof materials began. Big banks and businesses, which handled millions of dollars in revenue every year, dominated Chicago's new business district. Terra-cotta clay emerged as a popular and effective building material. By the mid-1880s, terra cotta tiling made Chicago one of the most fireproof cities in the nation.

The renovation of Palmer House, a luxury hotel is an example of how reconstruction efforts used terra cotta. Palmer House had opened only thirteen days before the Great Fire. When it looked likely that it would be destroyed, its architect, John M. Van Osdel, buried the blueprints in a hole in the basement, and covered them with a thick layer of sand and clay. Sand and clay are the chief materials used in the building material known as terra cotta. The blueprints survived the fire, and Van Osdel became convinced that clay terra cotta tile would make an excellent fireproof materials. Terra cotta tiles became roofing materials for the new Palmer House hotel. The building itself was made of iron and brick.

Terra cotta would also be used in the Montauk Block, on Monroe Street, often regarded as one of the world's first high-rise buildings. The Montauk was 10 stories tall, with 150 offices. After the fire, clay tiles formed fireproof insulation around the building's iron frame. The Montauk was also the first building in Chicago where the construction didn't stop during the winter, and it was the first building in the world to be built at night, using the new technique of electric lighting.

"See the church there?" Damon mentions, pointing to the huge cathedral sitting on a corner lot. Even on a weekday, the patrons are attending daily Mass, their rosaries wrapped safely in their hands.

"I see it daddy," Robbie says, bobbing his head up and down.

"That's where mommy and I got married," he tells them as the horses trot slowly past it. Although her station in life was far superior to his, Elena bucked protocol as it were saying that nothing or no one was going to stop her from marrying the man that she loves. Much to his dismay, she received much grief from first her aunt and then her friend Rebekah, Elena wasn't to be deterred. What were considered societal norms made no difference to Elena. And although Damon offered to bow out and let her live her life, she actually slapped him, making him promise never to utter such words again. The fire's death toll was around three hundred people and with society growing and changing, some people, not all, began to be more accepting.

Nicklaus Mikaelson walked her down the aisle and gave her to Damon in marriage. Although it took some time, actually a lot of time, she and Rebekah were finally able to reach some common ground after Nick told her what kind of a man Phineas really was. And even though they are on friendlier terms and do speak to each other at social occasions, their friendship isn't what it once was.

 _"Do you Elena take Damon for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

 _"I do," she says, smiling through the veil that covers her beautiful face._

 _"Do you Damon take Elena for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

 _"I do," Damon says and the rest is a blur till the Celebrant tells him that he may kiss the bride. Lifting up her veil, he cradles her face with his hand and joins their left in a searing kiss._

"Mommy told me that," Ryder announces, raising his chin at his dad.

Chuckling, Damon shakes his head. "I'd save some of the piss and vinegar for someone who can't take a switch to your backside," he cautions his son.

"But you don't spank us daddy," he protests, sticking his lower lip out.

"No, I haven't but there's a first time for everything," he adds, raising an eyebrow at his more rebellious son. With his little lip quivering, Ryder scoots back and doesn't look at his father again. The boy is a lot like his little sister Caroline. She's nineteen now and is being courted by one of the young men in their neighborhood. Although Damon worries about his little sister, he knows that Stefan is a fine young man. Because his father needs care that Caroline is unable to provide such as lifting him, Damon insisted that his dad and Caroline live close to him and Elena. Finally they found an estate with a groundkeepers cottage. Even though it's called a cottage, it's quite sizable. It's bigger than his uncle's house that they all lived in prior to the fire. Having them close but still having the privacy of their own place has worked out well for all. This way, Damon can easily go back to the cottage to help him when needed and if he's unavailable, Elena hired a groundskeeper whose duties include helping Joseph should the need arise.

Even though Elena desperately wanted Elizabeth to come to work for her, the woman didn't want to leave Jenna and the children. In a stunning development, Nick and Jenna married two years ago and have a one year old son named Elijah in addition to Timothy and Gina, her children with John Gilbert. Elena was thrilled when they announced that they were seeing each other as she's exceptionally fond of Uncle Nick as Damon's sons refer to him.

Pulling on the reins, Damon guides the horses to turn the corner and continue their trek towards the docks. Once they reach them, he parks the carriage and ties them up. After lifting the boys out, they walk down the planked wooden boardwalk towards Lockwood Fish and Shipping to say hello to Brady. With both Elena's and his families encouragement, he went back to school to get his high school diploma. Afterwards, he took some postsecondary education courses to learn bookkeeping and other office skills, earning him an office job. But because he loves being on the water and working with his hands, he still goes out on the boats. Not wanting to forget his roots, Damon will still grab a bucket of pitch and start working on boat repairs. Although he took a fair amount of ribbing from his co-workers for marrying up, they respect him for still being the same Damon.

"Uncle Brady," Robbie squeals when he steps out of the office. Turning around, he smiles widely and stoops down, taking Robbie into his arms when the boy runs into them. Lifting him up, he nods to Damon.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" he asks, offering Ryder his hand. Together the three of them, followed by Damon walk further down the docks to watch one of the boats as it chugs along towards the dock.

* * *

Once they arrive home, Damon tells the boys to change out of their good clothes and into some play clothes. Walking over to the window, he sees his dad sitting in the garden with a book in his hand. Pressing his palm against the glass which Sheila will probably scold him for later, he can't help but admire the man. Despite his terrible accident, he's always been there when Damon needed someone to talk to. Although he hates that Caroline had to grow up sooner than she should've had to, he's grateful that he can give back to his father and sister. It's been a difficult adjustment for the Salvatore family having gone from near abject poverty to living in a place like this. When John died, Jenna was left with his considerable fortune and Elena was given access to the funds that her parents left for her. Even though John hesitated to give up control of her assets when he was alive, he did a fine job of managing her money. Her holdings were much more lucrative than when her parents were killed in the stagecoach accident. Elena never expected him to be less than he is but still sometimes, Damon just felt like he wasn't a part of her world.

With love and compromise, they got over their differences. Still, Damon refuses to have someone drive him around in the carriage. He's perfectly capable of doing that himself. Having his dad and Caroline close by was a must for him. Elena understood which is why they chose their home. Elena did offer to hire around the clock help for his father but Damon wouldn't hear of it. Because marriages take compromise, he agreed to have someone available should they have an engagement to attend and of course when they went away for a short honeymoon trip. But with a little give and take and a few arguments, eventually things smoothed over. That said, occasionally there are people who know of Damon humble beginnings that turn their nose up at them. With Elena at his side, they hold their heads high and put all the doubters to shame. When he hears a voice, he turns around and gives their housekeeper and trusted friend a huge smile.

"What are you doing getting your fingerprints all over that window?" Sheila scolds, her hands on her hips, her brows quirked.

"I'm sorry, Sheila. I was just looking at my dad."

"I'll get the cloth, you can clean it," she adds, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I'd be happy to as soon as I check on my wife. Is she in the setting room?"

"I believe she's in the nursery."

"Thanks, Sheila," he says, giving her a wink before he leaves to trot up the staircase to find Elena.

* * *

With the door slightly ajar, he knocks softly. Peaking in, he sees Elena seated in the rocking chair with their newborn daughter, Daisy at her breast. Stepping close, he bends over to drop a kiss to his wife's hair while stroking the tiny girl's cheek with the back of his finger. "She's so beautiful, Elena."

"She looks just like her father so of course, she's beautiful," Elena teases, raising a hand to cup his cheek. Stooping down beside the rocker, he can't take his eyes off of the baby. They had almost given up on having another child after the twins. After Elena suffered a devastating miscarriage, they stopped for awhile at the doctor's recommendation. Two years later, they were overjoyed to find out that Elena was finally pregnant again, this time it was uneventful which was what they'd hoped for. Once Daisy lets go of her breast with a plopping sound, Damon takes her into his arms to burp her. As soon as they hear it, he lays her in the crib and covers her with a light blanket. Offering Elena his hand, he helps her to stand up after she covers herself.

Taking her hand, he leads her over into their bedroom. The nursery is connected to it. Damon, with Brady's help, built a doorway between the two rooms after they found out that Elena was pregnant with the twins. Dropping down on the bed, Elena scoots up to give Damon some room. Crawling on top of her, he wastes no time in kissing her so passionately that her blood begins to roar in her ears as her heart pounds wildly against his chest.

"Where are the boys?" she breaths, licking her lips.

"They're outside with my dad. I suppose I should go check on them," he says, dropping his forehead against hers. Several seconds pass before he rolls off of her. Throwing his legs over, he stands up, drops on more pert kiss to her lips, whispering against them, "Later." And with a wink he leaves her to go to check on their sons.

* * *

As soon as he walks into the backyard, Damon is blindsided when a ball hits him on the side of the face. Once the initial shock wears off, he starts laughing and picks up the ball, throwing it as hard he can and then watches his sons run after it. Shaking his head, he walks over to where his dad is, taking a seat on the stone bench that's next to him.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on them, dad. I wanted to check on Elena and the baby."

"They're my grandsons, Damon. It feels good to be doing something productive in all honesty."

"Dad, you're always productive. You taught me how to be self sufficient. As far as the boys, you have already taught them so much, like fishing and helped with their swimming lessons even though you directed them from shore. I'm grateful that you're here."

"Thank you, son. I'm glad to be here too, seeing the boys grow up. I only wish your mother was here..," he adds, his voice trailing off.

"Me too, dad, me too," Damon agrees, giving the man's forearm a squeeze. When they hear footsteps, the dying leaves crackling beneath them, they both look up, smiling when they see it's Caroline.

"Hi," she greets them, pressing a kiss to her dad's cheek before she takes a seat beside her brother.

"Did you have a nice afternoon with Stefan?" Damon asks, taking her hand in his for a moment.

"Very nice. He told me that he wants to talk to you, daddy?"

"Does he have marital aspirations?" Joseph asks, winking at Damon.

"I don't know what his intentions are but I hope that's what he wants," she gushes, a wide smile forming on her face.

"I'm happy for you, Care," Damon adds, taking aback when the ball hits him in his midsection this time. Standing up, Damon picks up the ball and runs after them. "This is war," he teases. Robbie and Ryder are squealing when he drops the ball, picks them up, one in each arm and drops to the ground, tickling them unmercifully. Before he can blink, Caroline joins in the fun, tickling them too. Before long, she turns on Damon and starts to tickle him, the boys jumping on top of their dad to help out.

Staring at her family from the bedroom window, Elena smiles widely, her heart filling with so much happiness that she can hardly breathe. Deciding to join them, she tells Sheila to keep an eye on Daisy and then she hurries outside and joins in the fun, dropping onto the grass with the rest of them.

* * *

As soon as his wife steps into their room after feeding the baby, Damon stands up and walks over to her. With deft hands, he disrobes her. Taking her large breasts in his hands, he loves feeling the weight of them. Their eyes meet as he takes on nipple into his mouth, suckling on it greedily, moaning at the taste of her breast milk. Feeling her wobble slightly, he pulls back and carries her over to their bed. After taking the time to disrobe himself, he joins her on their marital bed. Laying between the cradle of her legs, he kisses her soundly, making his own heart pound in anticipation. With their mouths engaged, he lowers his hand and slides his fingers between her legs and over her pearl of pleasure.

"You're so wet already," he breathes, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. Letting go of it with a plop, he blazes a trail of heat from her mouth down her neck and behind her ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth, he sucks and when he lets go, he whispers how good she feels.

"Damon..," she moans, lost to the feelings that he's eliciting in her. Wanting more, Elena lowers her own hand, wrapping it around his length and stroking him with urgency.

"Elena, that feels amazing," he groans, dropping his face into the space between her neck and shoulder. With her own deft ministrations, his hips begin to piston in time with her strokes. Wanting his release inside of her, he gently pulls her hand away, raising it to his mouth to press a kiss to it. Taking himself in hand, he places his cock at her entrance, already drenched and ready for him. Linking their hands, he raises them above her head, pushing inside at the same time he captures her lips in a searing kiss. The intensity of it alone makes her stomach do somersaults while her heart beats wildly against his chest.

"Oh my heavens," Elena mumbles, digging her nails into his hands with each stroke he makes inside of her. Her breathing is heavy and with a little effort, she pulls one of her hands loose and grabs onto the curve of his ass to pull him in even deeper. Feeling the bite of her nails on his rear end, he drops kisses to her shoulders and then lower his mouth to her breast again, pulling a nipple into his mouth. Suckling and biting and using his tongue, he teases it. Her chest starts to heave and his own heart skyrocketing when he feels the heat begin to coil and burn in his lower belly. Wanting her to go first, he lets go of her other hand, snakes it between them and rubs her nub. Her eyes shoot open, a scream leaves her mouth and then he can feel her inner walks contracting and fluttering around his length. Taking her lips in another scorching kiss, he starts to push in and out harder and harder till he erupts in a cascade of white light and indescribable pleasure.

Laying in bed with Elena sleeping quietly in his arms, Damon hears his baby daughter start to whimper. As carefully as he can, he gets out of bed, throws on a bathrobe and then goes to her. Picking her up, he takes her in his arms and sits in the rocker with her. Gently brushing her chubby little cheek with his fingertip, he starts to sing to her while he rocks back and forth. Moments later, she's soundly sleeping again but he doesn't want to let her go just yet so he continues the rocking motion. Dropping his head back, he closes his eyes. Never in his wildest dreams could he ever imagine a life like this. When his eyelids start to get heavy, he looks at the ceiling surprised to see his wife smiling down at him. Without saying a word, she takes Daisy in her arms and places her back in her crib. Standing up, Damon drops his head on her shoulder while staring down at the little life they created. Once Elena covers her up, Damon steps back, wraps an arm around Elena's shoulder and leads her back to bed where he shows her just how much he loves her over and over again till exhaustion pulls them both into slumber.

 _fin_

* * *

 _Thank you my dear Eva. I love you to pieces._

 _Huge, huge, huge thank you to all of you. Thank you so much for embracing this version of DE too. I'm just not ready to say goodbye to them. I don't know if I ever will be. I have another period piece written that will begin posting in the coming weeks. We also have an idea for another one set in the 1800's as well. We haven't started working on that one yet._

 _Chapter title: 'When You Came Into My Life' by The Scorpions._

 _EOT, TTBTR and ICEM are in progress._

 _Please remember to review._

 _Be safe and have a fantastic day and a wonderful week ahead. Thank you all so much._


End file.
